From Fin and From Valley, From Glen and From Moor
by Liamen
Summary: Èñòîðèÿ Îñíîâàòåëåé Õîãâàðòñà è ìàãè÷åñêîãî ìèðà 10-11 âåêîâ AD. Äëèííàÿ è ìðà÷íàÿ èñòîðèÿ, íàäî ñêàçàòü. Åñòü ñòèõè, íî, êàê íè ñòðàííî, íå ìîè
1. Ïðîëîã

_Disclaimer: à ÷òî, êòî-òî äóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ – ýòî Ðîóëèíã? Ïðèñâàèâàòü __copyright è __trademark ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü. Âû óäèâèòåñü, íî äåíåã ÿ ñ ýòîãî íå ïîëó÷àþ._

_Íó, âîò ýòî – ïðîëîã. Ïîçíàêîìüòåñü ñ äåéñòâóþùèìè ëèöàìè. Áóäåòå ÷èòàòü äàëüøå, ïðèäåòñÿ ïðàêòè÷åñêè òîëüêî èìè è ëþáîâàòüñÿ._

From Fin and From Valley,

From Glen and From Moor.

_"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded_

_over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain_

_- by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age._

_The four school Houses are named after them:_

_Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff,_

_Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin._

_They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes,_

_for it was an age when magic was feared by common people,_

_and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."_

J. K. Rowling, "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets"

**Ïðîëîã.**

_Âå÷íîé ïàìÿòè âåëèêèõ,_

_èçìåíèâøèõ îáëèê ìàãè÷åñêîãî ìèðà,_

_îáåðåãøèõ íàø ðîä îò íåíàâèñòè ìàããëîâ,_

_ñîçäàâøèõ ëó÷øóþ øêîëó âîëøåáñòâà…_

_Çà÷åì âû ïîêèíóëè íàñ òàê ñêîðî?_

_Ðîäèòåëÿì è ó÷èòåëÿì ïîñâÿùàåì ýòó êíèãó,_

_çíàéòå – ìû âàñ íå çàáóäåì,_

_Õåëüãà, Ñàëàçàð, Ðîâåíà è Ãîäðèê…_

_Ëþáèì è ïîìíèì – _

_Ýëåéíà Õàôôëïàôô-Ñëèòåðèí, Èìðå Àäåð è Ãàâåéí Ãðèôôèíäîð._

"Èñòîðèÿ ×åòûðåõ", ïîñâÿùåíèå.

Âëàäåòåëü.

Çäåñü êîëüöà âåêîâûå,

Ïî íèì â ìèíóâøèé ñðîê,

Äî äíåé Òþäîð Ìàðèè

Ñòóïàëî ìíîãî íîã,

Íî ñî âðåìåí Ýëèçàáåò

Ïðèøëè äðóãèå äíè.

Ôåé â âåðåñêîâîì ïîëå íåò:

Íàâåê óøëè îíè.

_Ð. Êèïëèíã, "Ìå÷ Âèëàíäà"_

Where are now the horse and the rider?

            Where is the horn that was blowing?

Where is the helm and the hauberk,

            and the bright hair flowing?

Where is the hand on the harpstring,

            and the red fire glowing?

Where is the spring and the harvest

            and the tall corn growing?

They have passed like rain on the mountain,

            like a wind in the meadow;

The days have gone down in the West

            behind the hills into shadow.

Who shall gather the smoke

            of the dead wood burning,

Or behold the flowing years

            from the Sea returning?

_JRRT, __LotR_

Ïî ëóãó ìåäëåííî ðàñòåêàëñÿ ïðåäðàññâåòíûé òóìàí. Íåáî íà âîñòîêå ïîñòåïåííî ðîçîâåëî, ìåæäó ïëûâøèìè íàä çåìëåé ìîëî÷íî-áåëûìè ïðÿäÿìè ñêîëüçíóëè ïåðâûå àëûå ëó÷èêè. Åù¸ ïîë÷àñà, è ïðîñòðàíñòâî ìåæäó çàìêîì è ëåñîì çàëüåò îñëåïèòåëüíûé ñâåò ìàðòîâñêîãî óòðåííåãî ñîëíöà, âìèíàÿ òóìàí â ãóñòóþ òðàâó, îòðàæàÿñü â ìåëêèõ êàïëÿõ ðîñû, ùåäðî ðàññûïàííûõ âîêðóã, è âñå îêðåñòíîñòè çàìêà çàñâåðêàþò, âñòðå÷àÿ íîâûé äåíü…

Íî÷ü áûëà ïðîõëàäíîé, è òðàâà, åù¸ íå îòîãðåòàÿ ñîëíå÷íûì ñâåòîì, ïîõðóñòûâàëà ïîä íîãàìè. Îí ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ ïî ëóãó, âäîõíóë òåðïêèé, ïîêà åù¸ ïî-çèìíåìó ãîðüêèé âîçäóõ, è îãëÿíóëñÿ…Çàìîê âîçâûøàëñÿ çà åãî ñïèíîé ò¸ìíîé ãðîìàäîé, åù¸ íèêòî, êðîìå íåãî, íå ïðîñíóëñÿ, áûëî òèõî, êàê â ïîëóíî÷íîì ëåñó, äàæå òèøå, âåäü â ëåñó âñåãäà êòî-íèáóäü íå ñïèò… È îõîòèòñÿ! Óñìåõíóâøèñü, îí îòêèíóë çà ñïèíó òÿæåëûå ïîëû ïëàùà è âûíóë æåçë èç ðåìåííîé ïåòëè. Âçìàõ, äðóãîé, ïðåðâàííûé íà ïîëïóòè, ïðèñâèñò – è èç ëåñà ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ Àñààðà… Äðóãèå ðåïòèëèè å¸ ïëåìåíè âûìåðëè îêîëî äåñÿòè ëåò íàçàä, îíà ïîñëåäíÿÿ â ñâîåì ðîäó è, âèäèìî, íå æåëàÿ îñòàâàòüñÿ îäíîé, âåäü íà çåìëÿõ Áðèòàíèè áîëåå íå âîäèëîñü ðàçóìíûõ çìåé, ïðèçíàëà åãî ñâîèì õîçÿèíîì. Âîò óæå ãîä îíè âìåñòå îõîòÿòñÿ âåñíîé, è â áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà æàð â æèëàõ, ïîçâîëÿþùèé åé äâèãàòüñÿ, êîãäà îñòàëüíûå õîëîäíîêðîâíûå åù¸ ñïÿò, îíà ñëåäóåò çà íèì ïî Ëåñó òåíüþ, îáåðåãàÿ îò èíûõ õèùíèêîâ è íàñòàâëÿÿ â ïóòÿõ çâåðåé.

×åðåç ïàðó ÷àñîâ îí âåðí¸òñÿ, ïîäíèìåòñÿ ïî øèðîêèì ãðàíèòíûì ñòóïåíÿì â çàìîê, ÷åðåç ò¸ìíûé õîëë ïðîéä¸ò â Ãëàâíûé Çàë, óæå ïîëíûé ñâåòà, ëüþùåãîñÿ ñêâîçü ÿðêèå âèòðàæè, íî åù¸ ñóìðà÷íî-ïðîõëàäíûé, òåìíîâàòûé ïî óãëàì è íàïîåííûé äîíîñÿùèìèñÿ èç êóõíè çàïàõàìè ñâåæåãî äûìà, ïîäæàðèñòîé îëåíèíû è ïåðâîé çåëåíè èç òåïëèö… Ãäå è óâèäèò âïåðâûå å¸, íåâûñîêóþ, òîíêóþ êàê ñòðåëà, ñî ñìåþùèìèñÿ ãëàçàìè è íåïîêîðíûìè ìåäíûìè âîëîñàìè, ðàññûïàâøèìèñÿ ïî óãëîâàòûì ïëå÷àì, â å¸ ëþáèìîì ïîòåðòîì ÷¸ðíîì ïëàùå, òîãäà ñåðîì ñ äîðîãè è â êîðêå ãðÿçè äî êîëåí – â íèçèíàõ íàêàíóíå øåë äîæäü… Îíà âñêî÷èò ñ íåóäîáíîãî êðåñëà ñ ïðÿìîé ðåçíîé ñïèíêîé, íà êîòîðîå, ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, å¸ óñàäèë íåäîâîëüíûé ðàííåé ïîáóäêîé ñìîòðèòåëü çàìêà, è ïî÷òè áåãîì ðèíåòñÿ ÷åðåç âåñü çàë ê íåìó: "Ïðèâåòñòâóþ Âàñ, î ÿðë, è ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ çà ñòîëü íåïîäîáàþùå ðàííèé âèçèò. ß…" À îí, íå ñëóøàÿ, ÷òî åìó ãîâîðÿò, íå óäèâëÿÿñü ñòðàííîìó îáðàùåíèþ, âåñüìà íåïî÷òèòåëüíûì îáðàçîì óñòàâèòñÿ íà íå¸, ñ ñîâåðøåííîé ÿñíîñòüþ ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî íèêîãäà áîëåå åìó íå áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâûì, åñëè òîëüêî ýòà ãîñïîæà – à îí óâåðåí, ÷òî îíà ãîñïîæà, íåñìîòðÿ íà îäåÿíèå, å¸ ïðîèñõîæäåíèå è âîñïèòàíèå ñêâîçÿò â êàæäîì å¸ äâèæåíèè – òîëüêî âîò åñëè ýòà ãîñïîæà íå ñîãëàñèòñÿ ïðîâåñòè â åãî îáùåñòâå âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ æèçíü... ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå îí ïðèñòûäèò ñåáÿ çà ñòðàííûå ìûñëè è ïîðûâû, âûêèíåò ýòî íîâîå îùóùåíèå èç ãîëîâû, êàê îïðåäåëåííî íàâåÿííîå äåòñêîé ðàäîñòüþ óäà÷íîé îõîòû è ïðåêðàñíîãî óòðà è íèêàê íå ñâÿçàííîå ñ ñàìîé íåæäàííîé ãîñòüåé. È, íàêîíåö, ó÷òèâî ïåðåñïðîñèò å¸ èìÿ è öåëü âèçèòà â åãî âëàäåíèÿ â òàêîå íåîáû÷íîå âðåìÿ ãîäà. Íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ñ ýòîé ìèíóòû â åãî æèçíè íà÷íåòñÿ íå÷òî íîâîå, ÷òî èìåííî èç-çà ýòîé ãîñòüè ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñå ëþäè, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì íåìíîãèõ, ÷åðåç ìíîãî ñîòåí ëåò è íå âñïîìíÿò î åãî îòêðûòèÿõ è äîñòèæåíèÿõ, î åãî ñèëå è åãî òàëàíòàõ, êðîìå îäíîãî, ñàìîãî íåçíà÷èòåëüíîãî íà åãî âçãëÿä, à áóäóò ïîìíèòü ëèøü î íàâåêè ñâÿçàííîì ñ åãî èìåíåì ïðîêëÿòèè…

Íî ïîêà, ïîêà åù¸ çàðÿ íå çàëèëà íåáîñâîä çîëîòîì, ïîêà ðîñà íå âûñîõëà íà âûùåðáëåííûõ ñòóïåíÿõ çàìêà, à â ëåñó íå çàïåëè ïòèöû, ðàííèì óòðîì 3 ìàðòà 991 ãîäà îò Ðîæäåñòâà Õðèñòîâà, êàê íàçîâåò ýòîò ãîä áîëüøèíñòâî íàñåëåíèÿ îñòðîâà, ãîä ïåðåìåí, êîòîðûé ìàããëû çàïîìíÿò êàê ãîä ïîðàæåíèÿ ïîä Ìàëüäåíîì è íà÷àëî ïîçîðíûõ ëåò, â òå÷åíèå êîòîðûõ àíãëû ïëàòèëè "äàòñêèå äåíüãè" çàõâàò÷èêàì, à ìàãè îñòðîâîâ Áðèòàíèè, Îðêàä è Ýéðà êàê ãîä, â êîòîðûé ìàã âïåðâûå áûë íàçâàí "ïðèñëóæíèêîì Äüÿâîëà"… Òàê ïóñêàé ïîêà ìîëîäîé òàí Ñëèòåðèí íàñëàäèòñÿ ýòèì óòðîì, îõîòîé, ñèëîé, ñâîáîäíî ïðîõîäÿùåé ñêâîçü íåãî, ïîêà îí íå çíàåò, ÷òî â çàìêå ïî âîçâðàùåíèè åãî áóäåò æäàòü íîâàÿ ñóäüáà, êîòîðóþ îí ïðèìåò íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ, õîòü è ñëåäîâàëî áû… Íî âåäü äàæå ëåãåíäû íå ïðèïèñûâàëè Ñàëàçàðó òàëàíòà Ïðîðèöàòåëÿ, íå òàê ëè?

Ïðîðèöàòåëüíèöà.

O slender as a willow-wand! O clearer than clear water!

O reed by the living pool! Fair river-daughter!

O spring-time and summer-time, and spring again after!

O wind on the waterfall, and the leaves' laughter!

_JRRT, LotR_

Êîðîíà – äëÿ ãåðîÿ, äåðæàâà – òîìó, êòî ñìåë,

Òðîí è âëàñòü – äëÿ ñèëüíîãî, êòî èõ óäåðæàòü ñóìåë.

Íåò! – ïðåêëîíèë êîëåíà â çàìêå ñâîåì áàðîí, –

Õîëîäíîå Æåëåçî – âëàñòèòåëü âñåõ âðåìåí.

Æåëåçî ñ Ãîëãîôû – âëàñòèòåëü âñåõ âðåìåí!

_Êèïëèíã, "Õîëîäíîå Æåëåçî"_

Áëèæå ê óòðó ëîùèíó çàòîïèë áåë¸ñûé ïëîòíûé òóìàí, îáâèâàÿ ñêàëû è äåðåâüÿ ñâîèìè ïëåòüìè, ðàñïëûâàÿñü îñêëèçëîé ìîðîñüþ ïî êàìíÿì ïîä êîïûòàìè ëîøàäè, íàïîëíÿÿ âîçäóõ çàïàõîì ñûðîé çåìëè è ïðîøëîãîäíèõ ïðåëûõ ëèñòüåâ. Äî ðàññâåòà îñòàâàëîñü åù¸ ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ñëèøêîì ìíîãî íà å¸ âêóñ, à îíà åõàëà âåñü ïðîøëûé äåíü è âñþ íî÷ü, ïîïàëà âå÷åðîì â íèçèíàõ â äîæäü, ïðîìîêëà è óñòàëà, è âîò ñåé÷àñ, åëå äåðæàñü íà ëîøàäè, ãîëîäíàÿ, çàìåðçøàÿ è ñìåðòåëüíî óñòàâøàÿ, óìóäðèëàñü çàáëóäèòüñÿ â òóìàíå óæå íà ïîäñòóïàõ ê çàìêó… Åé êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ïðîâåëà â ýòîì óùåëüå ÷àñû, áëóæäàÿ êðóãàìè è íå â ñèëàõ íàéòè òðîïó, âåäóùóþ íàâåðõ, ìèìî êðàÿ îçåðà è ê çàìêó. Îíà áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî òàêàÿ åñòü – êîå-÷òî îíà âñå-òàêè ðàçãëÿäåëà, êîãäà â÷åðà âå÷åðîì íà÷àëà ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ïî ñêëîíó â ãîðû…

Äà ïðîêëÿíóò Àñû âåñü ðîä Îðìà! ×òîáû äàëüøå íå ïðîèçîøëî, îíà âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü áóäåò ïîìíèòü èõ âîïëè, ïåðåêîøåííûå îñêàëàìè ëèöà, îñâåùåííûå ïëàìåíåì ôàêåëîâ – ôàêåëîâ, ëåòåâøèõ â îêíà è íà êðûøó å¸ óñàäüáû… Îíà òàê è íå ñìîãëà ïîíÿòü òîãäà, òðè ãîäà íàçàä, ïî÷åìó Îðì ïðèíÿë âåðó â Ñûíà êàêîãî-òî þæíîãî Áîãà è çàñòàâèë âñåõ ñâîèõ ëþäåé ïîñëåäîâàòü çà íèì… À ãëàâíîå, îíà íå ïîíÿëà, íå Óâèäåëà, íå äîãàäàëàñü, ÷åì ýòî ìîãëî ãðîçèòü – êîãäà äîëæíà áûëà Óâèäåòü è ïðåäóïðåäèòü… À â÷åðà íî÷üþ ñ êðèêàìè "Êîëäóíû! ×åðòîâî îòðîäüå!" ëþäè Îðìà ñ íèì ñàìèì è åãî ñûíîâüÿìè âî ãëàâå âîðâàëèñü â äîì å¸ ñåìüè, âûðåçàëè âñåõ, êòî òàì áûë, è ïîäîæãëè óñàäüáó. Îíà îäíà ñìîãëà ñïàñòèñü – â òîò ïîçäíèé ÷àñ îíà ãóëÿëà ïî ëóãó â ïîèñêàõ ìåñò, ãäå âñêîðå çàöâåòóò íî÷íûå òðàâû… È äî ñèõ ïîð, õîòÿ ïðî÷èå êàðòèíû óñïåëè ñëåãêà ïîìåðêíóòü, ñòîèëî åé çàêðûòü ãëàçà – è ïåðåä íåé âñòàâàëî ëèöî, êîòîðîå îíà óñïåëà ìåëüêîì óâèäåòü â îòáëåñêàõ ïîæàðà, ïóñêàÿ ëîøàäü ãàëîïîì – ëèöî å¸ æåíèõà, êëÿâøåãîñÿ â âå÷íîé ëþáâè – Ãîäðèêà, ñûíà Îðìà, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë, êàê ïëàìÿ ïîæèðàëî äîì, â êîòîðîì îí ñòîëü ÷àñòî áûâàë ãîñòåì – è ìîã ñòàòü õîçÿèíîì…

Âíà÷àëå îíà ïðîñòî ì÷àëàñü ïðî÷ü, ñêâîçü çàðîñëè, âáðîä ÷åðåç ðåêó è ñíîâà ïðîäèðàÿñü ñêâîçü êóñòû, óâîðà÷èâàÿñü îò õëåùóùèõ âåòâåé – ïîêà íå âçîøëî ñîëíöå… Òîãäà îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî óåõàëà äîâîëüíî äàëåêî íà ñåâåðî-çàïàä. Ïåðåä íåé âûñèëèñü îòðîãè øîòëàíäñêèõ ãîð, íà÷àëî çåìåëü, äî êîòîðûõ îíà íèêîãäà åù¸ íå äîáèðàëàñü è îáèòàòåëåé êîòîðûõ å¸ ñîïëåìåííèêè ïîáàèâàëèñü. Â ãîðàõ âñå åù¸ æèëè ïðåæíèå õîçÿåâà îñòðîâà – êîâàðíûå ãîéäåëû, âîèíñòâåííûå ñêîòòû, ÿðîñòíûå ïèêòû – òå, êîãî â íèçèíàõ âñåì ñêîïîì íàçûâàëè êåëüòàìè. Îäíî îíà çíàëà òî÷íî – ãäå-òî íå î÷åíü âûñîêî â ãîðàõ, ïðèìåðíî â äíå ïóòè îòñþäà, æèâåò îäèí èç… èç å¸ ðîäà, ñ ãîðå÷üþ ðåøèëà îíà. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òîò íîâûé îðìîâ æðåö, êîòîðîãî îí ïðèãëàñèë èç þæíûõ êðàåâ, ïðîêëèíàë ðîä ãîéäåëîâ, êàê ïðèñëóæíèêîâ ýòîãî åãî äüÿâîëà, è îñîáåííî ÿðî ïðèçûâàë ñâîåãî Áîãà ïîêàðàòü îäíîãî èç ÿðëîâ, æèâøèõ íåïîäàëåêó îò ãðàíèöû Ëîòèàí. Ïîýòîìó, êîãäà óòðîì ñ íå¸ ñïàëà ïåëåíà áåçóìèÿ, îíà, íå êîëåáëÿñü, íàïðàâèëà ëîøàäü âïåðåä, âãëóáü ÷óæèõ çåìåëü – âåäü â Äàòñêèõ Âëàäåíèÿõ å¸ íå ïðèìóò, ôàíàòèê Îðì ïîñòàðàåòñÿ, à íà þãå, êàê îíà ñëûøàëà, ñïëîøü ìîëÿòñÿ íîâîìó áîãó – îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî ñåâåð, ïðî êîòîðûé îíà íå çíàåò íè÷åãî, êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî òàì æèâóò ëþäè, ïîäîáíûå åé – ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ õðèñòèàí.

×åðåç ïàðó ÷àñîâ âçîøåäøåå ñîëíöå ðàçãîíèò òóìàí, è îíà ïîäíèìåòñÿ íàêîíåö ê çàìêó, âîçâûøàþùåìóñÿ íà ñêàëå íàä ïðåêðàñíûì òåìíî-ñèíèì, ïî÷òè ÷åðíûì îçåðîì, ïîäíèìåòñÿ ïî ñòóïåíÿì è âîéäåò â òåìíûé õîëë, ãäå å¸ âñòðåòèò íåâûñïàâøèéñÿ ìðà÷íûé ñëóãà, óñàäèò íà â âûñøåé ñòåïåíè íåóäîáíîå êðåñëî â îãðîìíîì ïðåêðàñíîì çàëå, íàïîåííîì àðîìàòàìè æàðåíîãî ìÿñà è ñâåæåé çåëåíè, îò êîòîðûõ ó íå¸ ñâåäåò óæå ïàðó ñóòîê ïóñòîé æåëóäîê. ×åðåç ìãíîâåíèå â çàëå ïîÿâèòñÿ îí – âûñîêèé, øèðîêîïëå÷èé, ñ ÷åðíûìè ãóñòûìè âîëîñàìè äî ëîïàòîê è ïðîíçèòåëüíî-ñåðûìè, öâåòà çèìíåãî íèçêîãî íåáà, ãëàçàìè, â òåìíî-çåë¸íîì îäåÿíèè è ñ ðåçíûì æåçëîì â ðóêàõ, îò êîòîðîãî ê íåé õëûíåò òÿæåëàÿ âîëíà ÷èñòîé, êîíöåíòðèðîâàííîé ñèëû, êàêîé îíà íå âñòðå÷àëà íèãäå ðàíåå… Îí ïîðàçèò å¸ ñâîåé ìîëîäîñòüþ – îíà îæèäàëà óâèäåòü çðåëîãî ìóæ÷èíó – è ëåäÿíûì îöåíèâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì, êîòîðûì îêèíåò å¸ ñ ãîëîâû äî íîã, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïåðåñïðîñèòü å¸ èìÿ… Âíóòðè ó íå¸ âñå ñîæìåòñÿ îò ñòðàõà – ÷òî îíà ìîæåò ïðåäëîæèòü ÿðëó-ãîéäåëó? – íî èäòè íåêóäà, è ïîìîùè åé íå íàéòè íèãäå, êðîìå ýòîãî çàìêà, âäðóã ïîéìåò îíà è ïîâòîðèò íååñòåñòâåííî ïðèâåòëèâûì ãîëîñîì – "ß Õåëüãà Õàôôëïàôô èç Äàòñêèõ Âëàäåíèé, ÿðë…"

Íî äî ðàññâåòà åù¸ åñòü âðåìÿ, è Õåëüãà ïëóòàåò ïîêà ïî ëîùèíå ó ïîäíîæèÿ ñêàëû Õîãâàðò, ñòðåìÿñü äîáðàòüñÿ äî çàìêà, î õîçÿèíå êîòîðîãî íå çíàåò íè÷åãî, è íå ïûòàÿñü Ïðîçðåòü, ÷òî ïîâëå÷åò çà ñîáîé âñòðå÷à ñ íèì, õîòü è ñëåäîâàëî áû, âåäü â îòëè÷èå îò òàíà Ñëèòåðèíà îíà Ïðîðèöàòåëåì êàê ðàç è áûëà, õîòÿ ëåãåíäû â îñíîâíîì îá ýòîì óìàë÷èâàþò…

Âîèí.
    
    Ïðîñòî íå÷åãî íàì áîëüøå òåðÿòü,
    
    Âñe íàì âñïîìíèòñÿ íà ñòðàøíîì ñóäå.
    
    Ýòà íî÷ü ñâåòëà, êàê òîò ïåðåâàë,
    
    Çà êîòîðûì èñïîëíåíüå íàäåæä.
    
    Ïðîñòî ïðîæèòîå ïðîæèòî çðÿ,
    
    Íî íå â ýòîì, ïîíèìàåøü òû, ñîëü…

_Þ. Âèçáîð, "Ïåðåâàë"_

O! Wanderers in the shadowed land

Despair not! For though dark they stand,

All woods there be must end at last,

And see the open sun go past:

The setting sun, the rising sun,

The day's end, or the day begun.

For east or west all woods must fail...

_JRRT, __LotR_

Åìó íàâñòðå÷ó èç ãëóáèíû ëåñà íàïîëçàë òóìàí, ãóñòîé è ñåðûé, ïîëíîñòüþ ñêðûâàþùèé îêðóæàþùèå äåðåâüÿ. Ïàõëî ñûðîñòüþ è ãíèþùåé äðåâåñèíîé, ãäå-òî âäàëåêå óõíóë ôèëèí, è ïðÿìî ïîä íîãè åìó ñ âåòîê îáðóøèëñÿ íåáîëüøîé ëèâåíü – îñòàòêè â÷åðàøíåãî äîæäÿ.

Ïî åãî ðàñ÷åòàì, âî-ïåðâûõ, äî ðàññâåòà îñòàâàëîñü åù¸ îêîëî ÷àñà, à âî-âòîðûõ, îí áåçíàäåæíî çàáëóäèëñÿ è íå èìåë íè ìàëåéøåãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ î òîì, ãäå îí íàõîäèëñÿ – ðàçâå ÷òî ïðîäîëæàë íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî âñ¸ åù¸ áûë íåïîäàëåêó îò ãðàíèöû Ëîòèàí.

Åù¸ íàêàíóíå âå÷åðîì îí áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî èäåò òî÷íî ïî å¸ ñëåäàì, íî ñåé÷àñ óâåðåííîñòü èñïàðèëàñü. Îí áð¸ë, óñòàëûé è íà õîäó çàñûïàþùèé, ñ âûäîõøèìñÿ è ãîëîäíûì êîíåì â ïîâîäó, ñêâîçü ìîêðûé è ò¸ìíûé ïðåäðàññâåòíûé ëåñ, òåïåðü âäîáàâîê åù¸ è ïîêðûòûé òóìàíîì, íå ïîíèìàÿ, ãäå îí è ÷òî, ñîáñòâåííî, îí çäåñü äåëàåò…

Ýòî áûëî ïîëíûì áåçóìèåì… Âñòðåòèâ íà ìãíîâåíèå å¸ íåâèäÿùèé, ïîëíûé óæàñà âçãëÿä, êîãäà îíà – åäèíñòâåííàÿ è íåïîíÿòíî êàê âûæèâøàÿ – âûáåæàëà èç êîíþøåí, âåäÿ çà ñîáîé ìîëîäóþ ïåãóþ êîáûëó, âñêî÷èëà íà íå¸ è ñ ìåñòà ïóñòèëà â ãàëîï – ïðî÷ü îò ãîðÿùåé óñàäüáû… Ïîëíûì áåçóìèåì áûëî, íà õîäó îáúÿñíèâ îòöó, ÷òî íå ìîæåò îñòàâèòü â æèâûõ âåäüìó, ñîâðàùàâøóþ åãî íà ñëóæáó Âðàãó ðîäà ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî, âñêî÷èòü íà ïåðâîãî ïîïàâøåãîñÿ êîíÿ è ðèíóòüñÿ â íî÷ü âñëåä çà íåé… çà åãî âîçëþáëåííîé Õåëüãîé, äî÷åðüþ Ñòðîðè-âåäóíà.

Îí ïîíóêàë êîíÿ, ïî÷òè çàãîíÿÿ íåñ÷àñòíîå æèâîòíîå, íî â ãóñòîì íî÷íîì ëåñó áûñòðî ïîòåðÿë å¸ èç âèäó. Ïðèøëîñü ñïåøèòüñÿ è èäòè äàëüøå ïî ñëåäàì, â íàäåæäå, ÷òî êîãäà îíà óñòàíåò, à êîáûëà âûäîõíåòñÿ, îí íàêîíåö å¸ íàãîíèò è ñìîæåò âñå îáúÿñíèòü… Íó õîòÿ áû ïîïûòàòüñÿ îïðàâäàòüñÿ, ïîïðîñèòü ïðîùåíèÿ… Ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí íå ñìîã ïîéòè ïðîòèâ âîëè ðîäà, ÷òî îí íå ïðîëèë íè êàïëè êðîâè è íå äåðæàë ôàêåëà, ÷òî îí ëþáèò å¸ è íå âåðèò, ÷òî îíà ïðèñëóæíèöà Äüÿâîëà, ÷òî ïðîñòî ñâÿòîé îòåö, íàâåðíîå, îøèáñÿ, íî âñå ìîæíî ïîïûòàòüñÿ èñïðàâèòü… Äà êàêîå òàì èñïðàâèòü! Âîò îí çäåñü, â ýòîì ïðîêëÿòîì ëåñó, íàâåðíÿêà çà÷àðîâàííîì êàêîé-íèáóäü ãîéäåëñêîé êîëäóíüåé, ïîòåðÿë ñëåä ñâîåé ëþáèìîé è òåïåðü ñàì ñãèíåò â ÷àùå… Îí áûë òàê çîë íà ñåáÿ, òàê ñèëüíî æåëàë âñå èñïðàâèòü, íàéòè, îáúÿñíèòü… Íà òðîïå ïåðåä íèì âäðóã ïîëûõíóëî ïëàìÿ, îïàëÿÿ æàðîì ëèöî è çàñòàâëÿÿ êîíÿ çàðæàòü è ïîïÿòèòüñÿ, íà ìãíîâåíèå ïåðåä íèì âçìåòíóëàñü îãíåííàÿ ñòåíà, à êîãäà îíà îïàëà è èñ÷åçëà, òàê æå âíåçàïíî, êàê è ïîÿâèëñÿ, òóìàí ñ òðîïû óøåë. Ïî ñòîðîíàì, ñêðûâàÿ äåðåâüÿ, êîëûõàëèñü ïëîòíûå áåëåñûå ïîëîòíèùà, íî ñàìà òðîïà áûëà ÿñíî âèäíà – âîò îíà, â ïðîøëîãîäíèõ ïîäãíèâøèõ ëèñòüÿõ, à ïðÿìî âïåðåäè, â íåñêîëüêèõ äåñÿòêàõ øàãîâ, ëåñ êîí÷àåòñÿ, è òðîïà âûõîäèò íà áåðåã îçåðà.

×åðåç ÷àñ îí, äîéäÿ äî îçåðà è ðàñïîëîæèâøèñü íà áåðåãó îòäîõíóòü, ïîòîìó êàê èäòè êóäà-ëèáî ïîêà òóìàí íå ñïàäåò áåññìûñëåííî è îïàñíî, íåçàìåòíî ïîçâîëèò óñòàëîñòè îâëàäåòü ñîáîþ è çàñíåò, íåëîâêî ëåæà íà óçëîâàòûõ êîðíÿõ äóáà, ðàñòóùåãî ïî÷òè íà ñàìîì áåðåãó… À ïðîñíóâøèñü, êàê åìó ïîêàæåòñÿ, îò òèõîãî ñìåõà, îí óâèäèò ïåðåä ñîáîé äåâóøêó â ñåðîé òóíèêå, ïåðåïîÿñàííîé íàáðàííûì èç ñåðåáðÿíûõ ïëàñòèí ïîÿñîì, äåâóøêó ñî ñòðàííûìè ïðîíçèòåëüíî-÷åðíûìè ãëàçàìè, ñòðèæåííûìè ïî ïëå÷è òåìíûìè, êàê áåçëóííàÿ íî÷ü, êóäðÿìè, ÷åðò ïîáåðè, ãîéäåëêó-êîëäóíüþ, âåäü êàêàÿ åù¸ äåâèöà áóäåò ãóëÿòü â ñòðàííîé îäåæäå ðàííèì óòðîì ïî áåðåãó îçåðà… Ãîéäåëêó, êîòîðàÿ, ïîíÿâ, ÷òî îí ïðîñíóëñÿ, áåññòðàøíî øàãíåò ê íåìó, îïóñòèòñÿ íà êîëåíè ðÿäîì è, ìåëîäè÷íî è ñòðàííî âûãîâàðèâàÿ ñëîâà, ñêàæåò: "Ïðèâåòñòâóþ áðàòà ïî ñèëå íà áåðåãàõ Ëîõ-Ðèîíí, ñâÿùåííûõ âîä… ×òî ïðèâåëî ñëóãó Áåëîãî Áîãà è ñûíà çàõâàò÷èêîâ-äàò÷àí â ñâÿòèëèùå Âåëèêîé Áîãèíè?" À îí, íå â ñèëàõ ïîäíÿòü ðóêó äëÿ êðåñòíîãî çíàìåíèÿ, â óæàñå áóäåò ñìîòðåòü â å¸ áåçäîííûå, çàâîðàæèâàþùèå ãëàçà, íå ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî èìååò â âèäó âîðîæåéêà, íàçûâàÿ åãî áðàòîì ïî ñèëå, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñòðàííûé æàð â ëàäîíÿõ… Íå îùóùàÿ, êàê â ýòó ñåêóíäó ìåíÿåòñÿ åãî ñóäüáà, îêîí÷àòåëüíî è áåñïîâîðîòíî, åù¸ íå çíàÿ, ÷òî áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå óâèäèò ñâîþ ñåìüþ, çàòî âñêîðå óçíàåò, õîòü è íå ñðàçó ïîâåðèò â òàêîå, îòêóäà â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè âçÿëñÿ îãîíü, íå òàê äàâíî âûæåãøèé òóìàí â ëåñó…

Ñòîÿ æå íà ÷óäîì î÷èñòèâøåéñÿ îò òóìàíà òðîïå, íå èùà îáúÿñíåíèÿ ñëó÷èâøåìóñÿ – ÿñíî æå, çíàê Áîæèé, Ãîñïîäü ñïàñàåò åãî çëûõ ÷àð è îäîáðÿåò åãî ïîèñêè Õåëüãè – îí ïåðåêðåñòèòñÿ, ïîäõâàòèò ïîâîäüÿ ïîóäîáíåå è äâèíåòñÿ âïåðåä, ê âèäíåþùåìóñÿ çà ðåäêèìè íà îïóøêå äåðåâüÿìè îçåðó. Íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ýòî çà îçåðî, ÷òî åãî æäåò âïåðåäè – äà è íå çàäóìûâàÿñü íàä ýòèì, ãëàâíîå âåäü äåéñòâîâàòü, à íå æäàòü îïóñòèâ ðóêè – Ãîäðèê, Ãðèôôèí Ä'îð, Çîëîòîé Ãðèôîí íà ñëåãêà ÷óæäîì êîíòèíåíòàëüíîì íàðå÷èè ôðàíêà-ñâÿùåííèêà, ïðîïîâåäîâàâøåãî â åãî êðàÿõ è ïðîçâàâøåãî òàê ìëàäøåãî Îðìññîíà çà ãîðäûé íðàâ è çîëîòèñòî-ðóñûå âîëîñû, ïîéäåò íàâñòðå÷ó ñâîåé ñòðàííîé ñóäüáå, íå ïûòàÿñü å¸ ïðåäñêàçàòü – âåäü äàæå ìûñëü î ïîäîáíîì – ãðåõ, êîëäîâñòâî, íåóãîäíîå Áîãó, ïðàâäà?

Æðèöà.

Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!

O Queen beyond the Western Seas!

O Light to us that wander here

Amid the world of woven trees!

_JRRT, LotR_

Íàøè ïðåäêè çíàâàëè ëå÷åáíûå òðàâû:

Áîëü îáëåã÷èòü è áîëåçíè ëå÷èòü.

Òðàâû ëå÷åáíûå, íå äëÿ çàáàâû,

Ñêîëüêî ìîãëè èõ â ïîëÿõ ðàçëè÷èòü!

Ôèàëêîâûé êîðåíü, âàëåðèàíà,

Êóêóøêèíû ñëåçêè – âûáîð âåëèê.

Çâàëè òàê çâîíêî èõ, íåæíî è ñòðàííî:

Ðóòà, âåðáåíà è áàçèëèê.

Âñå òðàâû, ÷òî ëåçëè èç âëàæíîé çåìëè,

Ïðåäêàì ïîëåçíûìè áûòü ìîãëè.

_Ð. Êèïëèíã, "Íàøè ïðåäêè"_

Íàä Îçåðîì ñòåëèëèñü ïðÿäè òóìàíà, ñâèâàÿñü â çàãàäî÷íûå óçîðû è ïðîïàäàÿ â ïîëóìðàêå ïîä ïîëîãîì ëåñà. Â ðàññâåòíîé òèøèíå ÷åòêî ðàçäàâàëàñü ìåðíàÿ êàïåëü – ñ îòÿæåëåâøèõ ïîñëå íî÷íîãî äîæäÿ âåòîê äåðåâüåâ â âîäó. Íà âîñòîêå íåáîñâîä ìåäëåííî çàëèâàëî àëûì, è âíèç ïî ÷åðåïèöå Áàøíè âîò-âîò äîëæåí áûë ñêîëüçíóòü ïåðâûé çîëîòèñòûé ëó÷, âîçâåùàÿ íà÷àëî íîâîãî äíÿ…

Îíà ìåäëåííî îòâåëà òÿæåëóþ ïðÿäü çà óõî è îñìîòðåëàñü. Ïî÷òè âñå äåâóøêè óæå áûëè íà áåðåãó, ñïóñêàÿñü ê ñâÿùåííûì âîäàì Ëîõ-Ðèîíí ïðèâåòñòâîâàòü äåíü è ïðîùàòüñÿ ñ íî÷üþ. Îäíàêî îíà íå ñïåøèëà ê íèì ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ, îòòÿãèâàÿ ìîìåíò, ðàñòÿãèâàÿ ïîñëåäíåå ñâîå óòðî â ñåðûõ îäåæäàõ, – óæå ñëåäóþùåå îíà áóäåò âñòðå÷àòü ïî äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó Îçåðà – è â áåëîì. Ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ çàêëþ÷èòåëüíàÿ öåðåìîíèÿ èíèöèàöèè, ïîñëå êîòîðîé åé íå ñóæäåíî áîëåå âñòðåòèòü ñâîèõ ïîäðóã, ñ êîòîðûìè îíà ïðîâåëà áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ñâîåé æèçíè ïîñëóøíèöåé â ñâÿòèëèùå Âåëèêîé Áîãèíè íà îçåðå Ðèîíí, ïîñòèãàÿ òàéíû ïðèðîäû ïîä ìóäðûì ðóêîâîäñòâîì ãîñïîæè Íèíèàí. Èç ñîòíè äåâóøåê å¸ âîçðàñòà, îíà åäèíñòâåííàÿ îêàçàëàñü äîñòàòî÷íî îäàðåííîé, ÷òîáû å¸ îòïðàâèëè íà Îñòðîâ ê Âëàäû÷èöàì Îçåðà çàêàí÷èâàòü îáó÷åíèå è, áûòü ìîæåò, ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ â áóäóùåì ê Äåâàì-Õðàíèòåëüíèöàì.

Ñïóñòèâøèñü, íàêîíåö, ê áåðåãó, îíà çà÷åðïíóëà â ëàäîíè ëåäÿíîé õðóñòàëüíî-÷èñòîé âîäû è, ïëåñíóâ ñåáå â ëèöî, ïîâòîðèëà ñêîðîãîâîðêîé ñòàâøèå ïðèâû÷íûìè çà ãîäû ïîñëóøíè÷åñòâà ñëîâà îáðàùåíèÿ ê Ìàòåðè. Ïðîòÿíóâ ðóêó âïåðåä, îíà âûçâàëà ñî äíà ñâîé êèíæàë, ïî÷òè âèäÿ òÿíóùèéñÿ çà íèì øëåéô ñèëû, óêîëîëà ðóêó, ñìûëà êðîâü… È äàëåå, âñå ñòóïåíè ðèòóàëà, äîâåäåííûå äî àâòîìàòèçìà, ïî÷òè íå òðåáóþùèå îò íå¸ çàòðàò, ãëàäêèå è îòøëèôîâàííûå çà âåêà – è äàâíî óòðàòèâøèå äëÿ íå¸ ñìûñë. Ïðîïåâ ïîñëåäíþþ ñòðîêó çàêëÿòüÿ è ïîñëàâ íîæ îáðàòíî íà äíî, îíà îòâåðíóëàñü è ïîøëà ïðî÷ü âäîëü áåðåãà, óõîäÿ ïîä ïîêðîâ ëåñà, â òóìàí, ïîäàëüøå îò îñòàëüíûõ. Åé íå îáÿçàòåëüíî áûòü â Áàøíå äî âòîðîãî ÷àñà ïîñëå ðàññâåòà, òàê ÷òî âðåìÿ ïîáðîäèòü â òóìàíå è ïîäóìàòü õâàòèò.

Îíà íå õîòåëà íà îñòðîâ. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, îíà ñàìà íå çíàëà, ÷åãî îíà õîòåëà, íî åé áûëî ñîâåðøåííî ÿñíî, ÷òî ñâÿòèëèùå íå äëÿ íå¸. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ìèð ìåíÿåòñÿ. Ìåíÿåòñÿ áûñòðî è íåîòâðàòèìî. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ýòî â êàæäîì ëó÷å ñîëíöà, ñëûøàëà â ïåñíå ïòèö è ÷èòàëà íà îïàâøåé ëèñòâå, âñÿ å¸ ñèëà, âñÿ ìàãèÿ ìèðà, êàçàëîñü, êðè÷àëè îá ýòîì. À â ñâÿùåííîé ðîùå è íà îñòðîâå ó÷èëè òîìó æå, ÷åìó ó÷èëàñü å¸ ïðàïðàáàáóøêà, ïîâòîðÿëè ðèòóàëû, ñîçäàííûå åù¸ äî ïðèõîäà ðèìëÿí… Îíà íå çíàëà ïî÷åìó, íî áûëà óâåðåíà – å¸ ìåñòî íå çäåñü. Ãäå îíî, âïðî÷åì, îíà òîæå íå çíàëà. È áîÿëàñü ñåãîäíÿøíåãî âå÷åðà, âåäü âçîéäè îíà íà áîðò ÿáëîíåâîé ëàäüè, à åé ïðèäåòñÿ, ïóòè íàçàä íå áóäåò. Âðÿä ëè îíà ñìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ ñ Èíèñ Ðèîíí… Âîò èäòè òàê, èäòè, íå ïîâîðà÷èâàÿ íàçàä, íå äóìàÿ î äàííîé åù¸ ðåáåíêîì êëÿòâå, íå âñïîìèíàÿ î ïîäðóãàõ-ïîñëóøíèöàõ è ñòðîãîé ãîñïîæå Íèíèàí -  íèêòî èç íèõ áû å¸ íå ïîíÿë, â ýòîì îíà áûëà óâåðåíà. Óéòè è íå âåðíóòüñÿ, ïî÷åìó áû è íåò?

×åðåç ïîë÷àñà òóìàí íà÷íåò ðàññåèâàòüñÿ, òàÿòü ïîä ëó÷àìè âçîøåäøåãî íàêîíåö ñîëíöà, à îíà îáîéäÿ ïî÷òè ïîëîâèíó ðîùè, âíîâü âûéäåò ê îçåðó, âîçëå ñòîëåòíåãî äóáà, êîòîðûé åé âñåãäà íðàâèëñÿ, ïîòîìó êàê ÷òî-òî åõèäíîå áûëî â ñêëàäêàõ åãî êîðû è â òîì, êàê îí ïîñêðèïûâàë íà âåòðó… È òàì íàéäåò ñîâåðøåííî íàõàëüíî ðàçëåãøåãîñÿ ïðÿìî íà êîðíÿõ äåðåâà ìîëîäîãî ïàðíÿ ëåò äâàäöàòè íà âèä, â íåïðèâû÷íûõ å¸ ãëàçó îäåæäàõ âèêèíãà è ñ êðåñòîì íà ãðóäè. Ñàìûì ñòðàííûì îíà âñå æå ñî÷òåò íå ïðèñóòñòâèå äàò÷àíèíà-õðèñòèàíèíà â ñâÿùåííîé ðîùå, íå åãî ïî-äåòñêè îáèæåííîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, íàñìåøèâøåå å¸ ñâîèì íåñîîòâåòñòâèåì îáùåìó ìóæåñòâåííîìó îáëèêó, à ëåãêèé æàð, ïîêàëûâàíèå â âèñêàõ, ïîÿâèâøèåñÿ ïðè ïîïûòêå ê íåìó ïðèáëèçèòñÿ. Êîãäà îíà ïîïûòàåòñÿ ïðîâåñòè íåáîëüøîé ðèòóàë è ïðîâåðèòü èñòî÷íèê ñèëû, îí ïðîñíåòñÿ, ýòîò ÷óäíîé ðóñûé ÷óæàê, íå ïîíÿòíî, êàêèì îáðàçîì î÷óòèâøèéñÿ íà áåðåãó Ëîõ-Ðèîíí ìàã, íåäàâíî îòêðûâøèé ñâîþ ñèëó, è ñèëó âåñüìà íåìàëóþ… Îí ìîðãíåò ïàðó ðàç, ãëÿäÿ íà íå¸ ñî ñìåñüþ óäèâëåíèÿ è óæàñà, à îíà, íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ, øàãíåò áëèæå è çàäàñò ïåðâûé ïðèøåäøèé â ãîëîâó âîïðîñ, ñ òðóäîì ïîäáèðàÿ ñëîâà ÷óæäîãî ÿçûêà…

Íî íå çíàÿ íè÷åãî ýòîãî, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî íàéäåò ñàìîå íåîæèäàííîå ðåøåíèå ñâîèõ ïðîáëåì åù¸ äî çàêàòà, ðåøåíèå, êîòîðîå èçìåíèò âñþ å¸ æèçíü, Ðîâåíà Ðýéâåíêëî, ïîñëóøíèöà â ñâÿòèëèùå Áîãèíè-Ìàòåðè íà Ëîõ-Ðèîíí, ïîòåðÿííàÿ è íå ïîíèìàþùàÿ, ÷òî äåëàòü ñî ñâîåé æèçíüþ, áóäåò áðîäèòü äî ðàññâåòà â ðîùå, îêðóæàþùåé îçåðî, ìåäëåííî ïðèáëèæàÿñü ê ñòàðîìó ìóäðîìó äóáó, è æàëåþùàÿ, ÷òî îíà íå îáëàäàåò äàðîì Âèäåíèÿ, êàê, íàïðèìåð, äóðî÷êà Àãðàâàäåí, äàæå íå ñïîñîáíàÿ åãî òîëêîì ïðèìåíèòü… Íàâåðíîå, îíà áûëà ïðàâà, äàð åé íå ïîìåøàë áû, íî êòî çíàåò, ÷òî áûëî áû ñ ìàãè÷åñêèì ìèðîì, çíàé Ðîâåíà, ÷òî åé ïðåäñòîèò?


	2. Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ, Ñèëà è Âåðà, èëè Ãðàíè÷íûå...

_Still not king. Âñå ÷òî óçíàåòå, ñêîðåå âñåãî ïðèíàäëåæèò Ðîóëèíã._

_Íà÷èíàåòñÿ äëèííàÿ è óíûëàÿ (óìåþ ÿ ðåêëàìó äàâàòü, ïðàâäà?) Ïåðâàÿ ×àñòü. Ïðèõîäèòñÿ íà ïåðèîä 991-1010 ãîäîâ. Îõ è äîëãî æå ÿ ïèñàòü å¸ áóäó…_

**×àñòü ïåðâàÿ: Ìèð ìåíÿåòñÿ.**

_Â ýòîì çàìêíóòîì êðóãå – êðóòè íå êðóòè –_

_Íå óäàñòñÿ êîíöà è íà÷àëà íàéòè._

_Íàøà ðîëü â ýòîì ìèðå – ïðèéòè è óéòè._

_Êòî íàì ñêàæåò î öåëè, î ñìûñëå ïóòè?_

Ãèÿñàääèí Àáó-ë-Ôàòõ Îìàð Õàéàì àí-Íèøàïóðè, Ðóáàéàò

Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ. Ñèëà è Âåðà, èëè Ãðàíè÷íûå óñëîâèÿ.

_Ïîíÿòü Ãîäðèêà ìíîãèì áûëî è áóäåò î÷åíü ñëîæíî._

_Ìàã îãðîìíîé ñèëû, îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè äî êîíöà ñâîåé æèçíè_

_íå ïîçâîëÿë ñåáå èñïîëüçîâàòü áîëüøå òðåòè ñâîèõ âîçìîæíîñòåé;_

_è äàæå åãî äðóçüÿ è ñîðàòíèêè íå ìîãëè óáåäèòü åãî_

_â åãî ïðàâå áûòü òåì, ÷åì îí ÿâëÿëñÿ –_

_ïåðâûì çà ñîòíè ëåò ìàããëîðîæäåííûì ñòèõèéíûì ìàãîì._

_Äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîïûòàòüñÿ ïîíÿòü ìëàäøåãî Îðìññîíà,_

_íóæíî ïðîíèêíóòü â ñóòü ñàìîé æåñòîêîé_

_è äàëåêîé îò ðåàëüíîñòè ðåëèãèè ìàããëîâ – õðèñòèàíñòâà._

"Èñòîðèÿ ×åòûðåõ", ãëàâà "Íà÷àëî ïóòè"

Íà êàìåíèñòîì áåðåãó îçåðà, íåâèäÿùå ãëÿäÿ íà ìåëêóþ ðÿáü, áåãóùóþ ïî òåìíîé ïîâåðõíîñòè âîäû, ñèäåëè äâîå. Äåâóøêà â ñëèøêîì ëåãêîé äëÿ ìàðòîâñêîãî óòðà òóíèêå øåâåëüíóëàñü è íà ìãíîâåíèå âçãëÿíóëà íà ïàðíÿ íà êàìíå ðÿäîì, ìîìåíòàëüíî îòâåðíóâøèñü âíîâü. Ïàðåíü, ñêèíóâøèé ñâîé òÿæåëûé øåðñòÿíîé ïëàù – âî-ïåðâûõ, ïîòîìó ÷òî óòðåííåå ñîëíöå íà÷èíàëî ïðèïåêàòü, à âî-âòîðûõ, ïîòîìó êàê íà ïëàùå ñèäåòü áûëî îïðåäåëåííî óäîáíåå – ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî íå çàìåòèë å¸ âçãëÿäà. Âîò óæå ïîë÷àñà îíè ñèäåëè çäåñü ìîë÷à: îí õìóðî, à îíà ðàâíîäóøíî ñëåäÿ çà ñîëíå÷íûìè çàé÷èêàìè, èãðàâøèìè íà ïîâåðõíîñòè îçåðà â ñàëî÷êè.

Îíà ìîë÷àëà, òàê êàê åé óæå áûëî íå÷åãî ñêàçàòü, è åñëè ýòîò òâåðäîëîáûé äàò÷àíèí òàê è íå óáåäèëñÿ â ïðàâîòå å¸ ñëîâ, òî óáåäèòü åãî íåâîçìîæíî âîâñå; à ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò åé ïðèäåòñÿ âñòàòü è óéòè, âåðíóòüñÿ â Áàøíþ è îñòàòüñÿ â íåâåäåíèè ñóäüáû ýòîãî ÷óæàêà… Îí ìîë÷àë, òàê êàê íå íàõîäèë ñëîâ, ÷òîáû îïèñàòü ñâîå ñîñòîÿíèå, è íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî åìó òàê óæ õî÷åòñÿ îáëåêàòü ýòî ñîñòîÿíèå â ñëîâà – ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíå åãî ïàìÿòè âñïëûâàëè óðîêè ñòàðîãî ñêàëüäà… Ñóðîâûé Èíãâàð óøåë èç èõ ïîñåëêà çà äåíü äî ïðèåçäà ïðèãëàøåííîãî îòöîì ñâÿùåííèêà è áîëüøå íå âîçâðàùàëñÿ, íî Ãîäðèê óñïåë äâà ãîäà ïðîõîäèòü ó÷åíèêîì ñêàçèòåëÿ, êîòîðûé êîãäà-òî äàâíî íàñòîÿë íà òîì, ÷òîáû ìëàäøèé ñûí Îðìà ïðèøåë ê íåìó â ïîäìàñòåðüÿ. Îòåö Àíòîíèé íà ïðîïîâåäè ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ñêàëüäû âðóò, ÷òî ðå÷è èõ ñîáëàçíèòåëüíû è ëæèâû è óâîäÿò ÷åëîâåêà ñ ïóòè èñòèííîãî… Ãîäðèê ñòàðàòåëüíî çàáûâàë ñâîè óðîêè, ÷òî áûëî íåñëîæíî, ó÷èòûâàÿ, êàê ìíîãî ïðèõîäèëîñü ðàáîòàòü, åñëè îí ñîáèðàëñÿ äîêàçàòü Õåëüãå, ÷òî äîñòîèí å¸ ðóêè. Íî ñåé÷àñ, íà áåðåãó ýòîãî ÷óäíîãî îçåðà, ïîñëå âñåãî, ÷òî íàãîâîðèëà åìó ãîéäåëêà-êîëäóíüÿ… Ñòàðèê Èíãâàð ó÷èë åãî, ÷òî ñëîâî èìååò ñèëó ïî÷òè áåñïðåäåëüíóþ, è ÷òî êîãäà ÷åëîâåê, à îñîáåííî ñêàëüä, îïèñûâàåò ÷òî-òî – ýòî ÷òî-òî ïðîñà÷èâàåòñÿ â ìèð, æåëàåò òîãî ãîâîðÿùèé èëè íåò. À îí îïðåäåëåííî íå æåëàë, ÷òîáû ìûñëè åãî î âîçìîæíîé ïðàâîòå êîëäóíüè ñòàëè ðåàëüíîñòüþ. Îí ïûòàëñÿ ìîëèòüñÿ, íî íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷àëîñü. Ñëîâà ìîëèòâû êàçàëèñü íåóìåñòíûìè, à ìûñëè âíîâü è âíîâü âîçâðàùàëèñü ê åãî ðàçãîâîðó ñ ýòîé Ðîâåíîé, ê ææåíèþ â ëàäîíÿõ, ê ïëàìåíè íà òðîïå, ê óðîêàì ìàñòåðà ðóí, ê âèñàì, ÷òî îí ïûòàëñÿ ñêëàäûâàòü ðåáåíêîì è êîòîðûå ñ òàêèì âíèìàíèåì âûñëóøèâàë ñêàëüä, âûñëóøèâàë – è çàñòàâëÿë ïåðåäåëûâàòü, òðåáóÿ çàìåíèòü îäíî ñëîâî íà äðóãîå, íå îáúÿñíÿÿ ïî÷åìó, à îòâå÷àÿ ëèøü "ñàì ïîéìåøü ñî âðåìåíåì!" è îïÿòü âîçâðàùàÿñü ê êîðÿâîé íà åãî òðåáîâàòåëüíûé âêóñ ñòðîêå. Âñå ýòî ñêëàäûâàëîñü, ñëèâàëîñü â åäèíóþ êàðòèíó, â êîòîðîé âîò óæå ïîë÷àñà îí ïûòàëñÿ è íå ìîã íàéòè èçúÿí, ïîçâîëèâøèé áû åìó çàáûòü î ñëîâàõ ãîéäåëêè, íàçâàâøåé åãî áðàòîì ïî ñèëå…

-Ïðèâåòñòâóþ áðàòà ïî ñèëå íà áåðåãàõ Ëîõ-Ðèîíí, ñâÿùåííûõ âîä… ×òî ïðèâåëî ñëóãó Áåëîãî Áîãà è ñûíà çàõâàò÷èêîâ-äàò÷àí â ñâÿòèëèùå Âåëèêîé Áîãèíè?

-Êò…êòî òû? Î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü? – Îí âñêî÷èë è ïîïÿòèëñÿ.

-ß Ðîâåíà, íàñëåäíèöà Ðýéâåíêëî, ïîñëóøíèöà â ñâÿòèëèùå… – ëîâêî ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ êîëåí è îòõîäÿ íà øàã íàçàä, – È ÿ ñïðàøèâàþ òåáÿ, ÷òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü… Èòàê, ÷òî…?

-ß èùó… – è óæå îïîìíèâøèñü îò óäèâëåíèÿ, – Ïî êàêîìó ïðàâó òû òðåáóåøü îòâåòà?!

-Ýòî ìîé ëåñ! Ýòî çåìëÿ ìîèõ ïðåäêîâ! – è ñ êàêîé-òî äåòñêîé îáèäîé â ãîëîñå, – Âäîáàâîê òû ñïàë íà êîðíÿõ ìîåãî äóáà…

-Òîæå ìíå, õîçÿéêà îçåðà íàøëàñü! Íå áóäü ÿ ÷åñòíûì ìóæ÷èíîé, òû áû íå òàê ñåé÷àñ êðè÷àëà! – ÷òî íè ãîâîðè, à ñïîêîéíûì õàðàêòåðîì Ãîäðèê è â ëó÷øèå äíè íå îòëè÷àëñÿ, ÷åãî óæ òåïåðü…

È ñëîâíî îí ñìåðòåëüíî îñêîðáèë å¸… Íà ñëîâàõ "õîçÿéêà îçåðà" äåâèöà èçìåíèëàñü â ëèöå, íàñìåøëèâûå ãëàçà ïîòåìíåëè, äåðíóëàñü è çàáèëàñü æèëêà íà âèñêå…

- Äà! Õîçÿéêà! Õîçÿéêà Îçåðà! È íå òåáå ìíå óãðîæàòü, íåäîó÷êà, êëÿíóñü Ïðèäåðè!

Îíà ðåçêî ïîäíÿëà ðóêó, çàøèïåëà-çàïåëà ñêâîçü çóáû ðå÷èòàòèâîì, ÷åì-òî ïîõîæèì íà òî, ÷òî èíîãäà âûïåâàë Èíãâàð – íåò, îíà ãîâîðèëà íå íà äàòñêîì è íå ïî-èñëàíäñêè, è âñå æå ÷òî-òî, ñâÿçàííîå íå ñî ñëîâàìè, íî ñèëîé, â íèõ âêëàäûâàåìîé, òàê íàïîìíèëî âèñû ó÷èòåëÿ… Âïðî÷åì, îáäóìàòü ñâîè îùóùåíèÿ îí íå ñìîã, ïîòîìó êàê òîëüêî îíà îïóñòèëà ðóêó âíèç, îçåðî, äî òîãî ãëàäêîå, êàê ñëþäà, ñëîâíî âñêèïåëî, ïî âîäå ïîøëè âîëíû, à ñî äíà âíåçàïíî âçìåòíóëñÿ ñòîëá èëà è îáðóøèëñÿ ïîòîêàìè ïåñêà è ãðÿçè åìó ïîä íîãè. Îáðóøèëñÿ òàê, ÷òî êàìåíü, íà êîòîðîì Ãîäðèê ñòîÿë, ïîïðîñòó ðàñêîëîëñÿ, à åãî ñàìîãî îòáðîñèëî íàçàä, ñïèíîé íà êîðíè äóáà. Ñòðàííî, íî îí íå óøèáñÿ, ñëîâíî êîðíè ðàçäâèíóëèñü, äàâ åìó óïàñòü íà ìÿãêóþ ïðåëóþ ëèñòâó ìåæäó íèìè.

Ðîâåíà ñòîÿëà ïåðåä íèì, îïóñòèâ ðóêè è ãðóñòíî ãëÿäÿ ïîä íîãè. ×òî-òî â òîì, êàê îíà ñìîòðåëà, íå âÿçàëîñü ñ ÿðîñòíîé ñèëîé, òîëüêî ÷òî ïîäíÿâøåé ïî å¸ âîëå îçåðî, íî Ãîäðèêó áûëî íå äî ýòîãî:

-Êîëäóíüÿ… – ïðîøåïòàë îí, íåëîâêî âñòàâàÿ è ïÿòÿñü. Îí ñëûøàë îò ñâÿòîãî îòöà, ÷òî ìíîãèå ãîéäåëû – êîëäóíû è ïðèñëóæíèêè äüÿâîëîâû, íî îäíî äåëî ñëûøàòü, à ñîâñåì äðóãîå – âèäåòü ñâîèìè ãëàçàìè…

-Êòî áû ãîâîðèë! – îíà ðåçêî ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó. – À òû ñàì êòî, êóðèöà, ÷òî ëè?

-ß íå ïîíèìàþ, î ÷åì òû! – åãî îòñòóïëåíèå áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íåêñòàòè ïðåðâàíî ñòàðûì äóáîì, óïåðøèìñÿ åìó â ñïèíó êîðÿâûìè âåòêàìè. – Åñëè òåáÿ òàê óæ õî÷åòñÿ çíàòü, ÿ Ãîäðèê, ìëàäøèé ñûí Îðìà Ãîäôðèäñîíà Íåèñòîâîãî, ÿ âåðóþ â Ãîñïîäà íàøåãî Èèñóñà Õðèñòà, çà íàc íà êðåñòå ñòðàäàâøåãî, è ÿ íå áîþñü òâîåé ìàãèè, êîëäóíüÿ!

-ß óæ ñàìà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî òû ïîêëîíÿåøüñÿ íîâîìó þæíîìó áîãó… Íî ÿ íå îá ýòîì, Ãîäðèê! Òîëüêî ÷òî òû ìíå äâàæäû ñîëãàë – íå íàçâàâ ñâîåé èñòèííîé ñóùíîñòè è ñâîåãî äàííîãî èìåíè… Èìÿ òû ìíå ñàì ñêàæåøü, åñëè çàõî÷åøü, à âîò ñèëó ñâîþ ïðèçíàòü îòêàçûâàåøüñÿ – òàê ÿ çà òåáÿ ñêàæó: òû – ìàã, Ãîäðèê Îðìññîí, è ÿ, âåðíî, íå îøèáóñü, åñëè ïðåäïîëîæó, ÷òî òû, êàê è îòåö òâîé, ìëàäøèé ñûí â ðîäó… Ìëàäøèé è ñåäüìîé, Ãîäðèê, íå òàê ëè?

-ß ìàã?! Äà òû ñ óìà ñîøëà, ãîéäåëêà! ß âåðíûé õðèñòèàíèí, è íå çàíèìàþñü íè÷åì, ÷òî ìîãëî áû ïîãóáèòü ìîþ äóøó! – îí äàæå çà íîæ ñõâàòèëñÿ îò âîçìóùåíèÿ.

-Äà, äàò÷àíèí? Òû âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü âåðèøü â ýòîãî áîãà? Ïî òåáå âèäíî, ÷òî íå òàê äàâíî òû ïðèíÿë íîâóþ âåðó… È íåóæòî íè÷åãî â òâîåé æèçíè ñòðàííîãî íå ïðîèñõîäèëî? Íó, çíàåøü, ïîñóäà ëåòàþùàÿ, òðàâà çèìîé ïîä íîãàìè âûðàñòàþùàÿ… Õîòÿ íåò, íå ïîõîæ òû íè íà Âîçäóõà ñûíà, íè íà Çåìëè ñëóãó… À âîò ñëó÷àéíî îãîíü âîêðóã òåáÿ íèêîãäà íå âñïûõèâàë? Íè÷åãî íå çàãîðàëîñü ïðîñòî òàê?

…Êîñòðû, êîòîðûå åìó âñåãäà óäàâàëîñü ðàçæèãàòü ñ ïåðâîé èñêðû; òî òóñêíóùåå, òî âíîâü âçìûâàþùåå ââåðõ, â ðèòìå âèñû, èì ñêëàäûâàåìîé, ïëàìÿ â î÷àãå; îãîíü, ïàðó ÷àñîâ íàçàä ðàçîãíàâøèé òóìàí íà òðîïå…

-×òî òû ýòèì õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, êîëäóíüÿ?!

Îíà ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿëà ðóêó, è íà ëàäîíè ó íå¸ çàïëÿñàëî ïëàìÿ, ïîëóïðèçðà÷íîå, ñåðåáðèñòî-ñèíåå, îò íåãî âåÿëî çèìíèì õîëîäîì è ïàõëî ñâåæåé õâîåé… Ñæàâ ïàëüöû, Ðîâåíà ïîãàñèëà îãîíåê.

-Íó? Âèäåë ÷òî-íèáóäü?

-Ääà… Ó òåáÿ íà ëàäîíè, îãîíü… Òàê ÿ óæ ïîíÿë, ÷òî òû êîëäóíüÿ, íå áåñïîêîéñÿ!

-Äóðàê. Ýòî ïëàìÿ ìîåé ñèëû. Íè îäèí îáûêíîâåííûé ÷åëîâåê åãî óâèäåòü íå â ñîñòîÿíèè; ÷óæóþ ñèëó äàíî âèäåòü òîëüêî äðóãèì ìàãàì… Ïîïðîáóé, ñîñðåäîòî÷üñÿ, ïðåäñòàâü, ÷òî ó òåáÿ íà ëàäîíè ïëÿøåò ïëàìÿ òâîåé äóøè, îãîíü, êîòîðûé òåáÿ âåäåò ïî æèçíè…

-ß íå ìîãó! Äà è íå áóäó… Âîò åù¸, äóøó ñâîþ íà ëàäîíè òåáå ïðîòÿãèâàòü, ÷àðîäåéêà!

-Íó æå, ïîïðîáóé… Âåäü åñëè òû íå ìàã, íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîéäåò, íå òàê ëè? ×åãî òåáå áîÿòüñÿ?

Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà åìó ïðÿìî â ãëàçà, íî íå âûçûâàþùå èëè íàñìåøëèâî, êàê îí îæèäàë, à ñïîêîéíî è ÷óòî÷êó óñòàëî, ñëîâíî å¸ ÷òî-òî óãíåòàëî, ÷òî-òî íèêàê ñ íèì íå ñâÿçàííîå è äëÿ íå¸ íåèçìåðèìî áîëåå âàæíîå, íåæåëè ñïîðû ñ êàêèì-òî ãëóïûì äàò÷àíèíîì, íåïîíèìàþùèì î÷åâèäíîãî. Åìó äàæå ñòàëî íåìíîãî ñòûäíî, íî ñ ýòèì ÷óâñòâîì Ãîäðèê áûñòðî ñïðàâèëñÿ.

-Íó ïîïðîáóþ ÿ, à ýòî òâîåé ëîâóøêîé ìàãè÷åñêîé îêàæåòñÿ!

Ðîâåíà âçäîõíóëà.

-Äàò÷àíèí, óñïîêîéñÿ. Íó çà÷åì òû ìíå, ñêàæè, íóæåí? Ñàäèñü è ïîïðîáóé âûñëóøàòü ìåíÿ âíèìàòåëüíåå, – ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà ëåãêî îïóñòèëàñü íà çåìëþ è óþòíî óñòðîèëàñü ìåæäó êîðíÿìè äóáà. Êîãäà îíà êîñíóëàñü êîðû ñòàðîãî äåðåâà, Ãîäðèêó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî âåòâè ñëåãêà âçäðîãíóëè, à êîðíè âûãíóëèñü ÷óòü ïî-èíîìó, òàê, ÷òîáû åé áûëî óäîáíåå ñèäåòü…

-Íó? – íà íåãî âûæèäàþùå ñìîòðåëè ñíèçó ââåðõ, ñ òàêèì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, ÷òî åìó íè÷åãî íå îñòàâàëîñü, êðîìå êàê îïóñòèòüñÿ ðÿäîì.

-Ãîäðèê, âûñëóøàé ìåíÿ; òû õðèñòèàíèí, è âðÿä ëè êòî èç ìàãîâ òâîåãî íàðîäà çàõî÷åò ïîìî÷ü òåáå ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â ñâîåì äàðå. À òû äîëæåí ýòî ñäåëàòü, îáÿçàòåëüíî äîëæåí, åñëè äîðîæèøü ñâîåé æèçíüþ è æèçíüþ îêðóæàþùèõ… Ìåíÿ òàê ó÷èëè â ñâÿòèëèùå, à äðóèäû íàøåãî íàðîäà â òå÷åíèå ñîòåí ëåò ñîáèðàþò çíàíèÿ î ìàãèè, - Ðîâåíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è íà ñåêóíäó çàìîë÷àëà.

-Íî…

-Íå ïåðåáèâàé, – ÷òî-òî â å¸ òîíå çàñòàâèëî Ãîäðèêà çàìîë÷àòü.

-Òàê âîò, êîãäà ìàã íå â ñîñòîÿíèè îáðàùàòüñÿ ê ñâîåé ñèëå ñàì, îíà ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ïðîðûâàåòñÿ, è áåç âîëè êîëäóíà, íàïðàâëÿþùåé å¸, îíà ðàçðóøàåò. ×åì ñèëüíåå ìàã, òåì îïàñíåå îí äëÿ ñåáÿ è îêðóæàþùèõ, ïîéìè! À òû î÷åíü ñèëåí. ß âåäü ïðàâà, òû ñåäüìîé ñûí ñåäüìîãî ñûíà? Äàæå ïðîñòîé ÷åëîâåê, ðîäèñü îí òàêèì, îáëàäàë áû íåîáû÷íûìè òàëàíòàìè, à ìàã… Òàêîé ìàã ñïîñîáåí íà ìíîãîå, âëàäåé îí ñâîåé ñèëîé. Íî åñëè ñèëà çàâëàäåâàåò èì – îí ãèáíåò ñàì è óíè÷òîæàåò âñå âîêðóã ñåáÿ! Òû íå ìîæåøü ëãàòü ñåáå, íå èìååøü ïðàâà! – ïîìîë÷àâ, îíà ñî ñìåøêîì äîáàâèëà. – Êîãäà-òî ìîè ïðåäêè ïîäîáíûõ òåáå ëèáî íàñèëüíî îáó÷àëè, ëèáî óáèâàëè…

-È ÷òî æå, òû ìåíÿ óáü¸øü, åñëè ÿ îòêàæóñü ó÷èòüñÿ ó òåáÿ?

-ß è íå ñîáèðàëàñü òåáÿ îáó÷àòü, è óáèâàòü íå áóäó – çà÷åì ìíå ýòî? Íî âåäü íå ñëó÷àéíî ÿ íàøëà òåáÿ çäåñü… Áûòü ìîæåò, òû çàïëóòàë â íàøèõ ëåñàõ ïîòîìó, ÷òî êòî-òî èç áîãîâ õîòåë âðàçóìèòü òåáÿ.

-Áîãîâ? Âîò òû è ïðîãîâîðèëàñü! Ýòî âñå èñêóøåíèå, äåìîíû, êîòîðûì òû ñëóæèøü, çàâåëè ìåíÿ ñþäà, ÷òîáû ÿ ñîáëàçíèëñÿ òâîèìè îáåùàíèÿìè ñèëû!

-ß íå ñëóæó íèêàêèì äåìîíàì… Çäåñü ñâÿòèëèùå Âåëèêîé Áîãèíè-Ìàòåðè, íà òåððèòîðèþ êîòîðîãî, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, íå êàæäûé ìóæ÷èíà ìîæåò âîò òàê ïðîñòî, çàáëóäèâøèñü, ïîïàñòü.

Ãîäðèê ïåðåêðåñòèëñÿ; ê ñîæàëåíèþ, äåâèöà íèêóäà íå èñ÷åçëà è íå óáåæàëà â èñïóãå. Îíà âñå òàêæå ñèäåëà ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ãëÿäÿ åìó â ãëàçà, à óòðåííåå ñîëíöå ëàñêàëî ëó÷àìè å¸ áëåäíîå ëèöî…

-Ïîäóìàé, Ãîäðèê, âñïîìíè ñâîþ æèçíü! Íåóæåëè íè÷åãî ñòðàííîãî ñ òîáîé íå ïðîèñõîäèëî? Âñïîìíè, áûòü ìîæåò, òû óâèäèøü, ÷òî ÿ ïðàâà! – ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà îòâåðíóëàñü îò íåãî è ñòàëà ñìîòðåòü êóäà-òî íà òîò áåðåã îçåðà, âñå åù¸ ñêðûòûé îò âçãëÿäà áåë¸ñîé äûìêîé. Åìó áû âñòàòü è óéòè, áëàãî â ëåñó çà äóáîì òóìàí óæå ðàñòàÿë, è òðîïà áûëà îò÷åòëèâà âèäíà. Íî ÷òî-òî â ñëîâàõ ãîéäåëêè ìåøàëî åìó âçÿòü è îòáðîñèòü èõ. Ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê îçåðó è ñëåäÿ çà îçîðíûì ëó÷èêîì, ñêàêàâøèì ïî îòðàæåíèþ âåòîê â âîäå, îí ñòàë ïåðåáèðàòü â ïàìÿòè âñå ÷óäíîå, êîãäà-ëèáî ñ íèì ñëó÷àâøååñÿ, âñå ïîó÷åíèÿ Èíãâàðà, âñå òî, ÷òî îí òàê ñòàðàëñÿ çàáûòü ýòè òðè ãîäà…

Ñèäÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì è çàñìîòðåâøèñü íà òîãî æå çàé÷èêà, Ðîâåíà ñèëèëàñü ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó ýòîò äàò÷àíèí ñ òàêèì óïîðñòâîì îòêàçûâàåòñÿ ïðèíÿòü î÷åâèäíîå. Îíà áûëà òî÷íî óâåðåíà, ÷òî Ãîäðèê – ìàã. Â ýòîì íå ìîãëî áûòü íèêàêèõ ñîìíåíèé: êîãäà îíà íàòêíóëàñü íà íåãî è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ïðèñóòñòâèå ñèëû, îíà ïðîâåðèëà å¸ èñòî÷íèê, ýòà ñèëà èñõîäèëà îò íåãî; à ïîòîì îí óâèäåë å¸ ïëàìÿ… Äà è ïî åãî ëèöó áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî îí ñàì äîãàäûâàëñÿ, íî íå õîòåë ïðèçíàòüñÿ äàæå ñåáå, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î êàêîé-òî ãîéäåëêå-êîëäóíüå. Åé ñòàëî åù¸ òîñêëèâåé, ÷åì áûëî – îí íå íàçâàë å¸ íè ðàçó ïî èìåíè… Äà è ïî÷åìó å¸ òàê çàáîòèò ñóäüáà íàõàëà-÷óæàêà? Ó íå¸ ñâîèõ íåðåøåííûõ è, ïîõîæå, íåðåøàåìûõ âîïðîñîâ õâàòàåò. Ïðîãóëêà ïî ëåñó åé òàê íè÷åãî è íå äàëà… Êðîìå ýòîãî âîò óïðÿìöà-äàò÷àíèíà. Îíà íå ìîãëà ðåøèòüñÿ óéòè èç ñâÿòèëèùà, âåäü çäåñü ïðîøëà ïî÷òè âñÿ å¸ æèçíü, âñåìó, ÷òî îíà çíàëà, å¸ îáó÷èëè â Áàøíå, çäåñü áûëî ìåñòî, ïðåäíàçíà÷åííîå åé åù¸ äî ðîæäåíèÿ… Íî êàêàÿ-òî òîñêà ïî íåñáûòî÷íîìó, ïî íåâîçìîæíîìó è íåâûïîëíèìîìó çàâëàäåâàëà âñåì å¸ ñóùåñòâîì. ×åãî îíà õîòåëà, îíà ñàìà ñêàçàòü íå ìîãëà, è ýòî å¸ îñîáåííî ðàçäðàæàëî. Ïîïûòêà ïîìî÷ü ÷óæàêó îòâëåêëà íà âðåìÿ, íî îí íå çàõîòåë å¸ ñëóøàòü, òàê ÷òî ýòîò ðàçãîâîð òîëüêî óõóäøèë íàñòðîåíèå è îêîí÷àòåëüíî èñïîðòèë å¸ ìíåíèå î ìèðîçäàíèè. Ðîâåíå áîëüøå íå áûëî äåëà âíå ñâÿòèëèùà…

Ñîëíå÷íûé ëó÷, çà ÷üåé èãðîé íà âîäå îíà âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ñëåäèëà, ñêîëüçíóë ê áåðåãó è ïðîïàë â òåíè; êîãäà îíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà, òî óâèäåëà, ÷òî òóìàí, ñêðûâàâøèé ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûé áåðåã, ðàññåÿëñÿ, è ìîæíî áûëî ðàçãëÿäåòü Áàøíþ è ñïóñê ê îçåðó, à òàê æå ïðèñòàíü è ñèëóýò ëàäüè, ïåðåä êîòîðîé íà ïðèñòàíè ñóåòèëèñü ìàëåíüêèå ôèãóðêè – áåç ñîìíåíèÿ, ìëàäøèå ïîñëóøíèöû… Òóò Ðîâåíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî òà ñàìàÿ ëàäüÿ, êîòîðàÿ îòâåçåò å¸ ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ íà Èíèñ Ðèîíí, à îäíîâðåìåííî ñ ýòèì âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî åé óæå äàâíî ïîðà èäòè îáðàòíî, åñëè îíà íå õî÷åò â ïîñëåäíèé äåíü ñâîåãî ïîñëóøíè÷åñòâà ðàçðóãàòüñÿ ñ ãîñïîæîé Íèíèàí. Ìåäëåííî è íåõîòÿ îíà âñòàëà è óæå ñîâñåì ñîáðàëàñü ïîéòè îáðàòíî, òîé æå äîðîãîé, êîòîðîé ïðèøëà, êîãäà å¸ òèõî îêëèêíóë Ãîäðèê:

-Ðîâåíà… Ðîâåíà, ïîñòîé!

-×åãî òû õî÷åøü îò ìåíÿ, äàò÷àíèí?

-Ñìîòðè.

Îí ïðîòÿíóë ê íåé ìåëêî äðîæàùóþ ëàäîíü, íà êîòîðîé ïëÿñàëî ÿðêî-àëîå ñ çîëîòîì ïëàìÿ, íè÷óòü íå áëåäíåþùåå â ñîëíå÷íîì ñâåòå… Çàêðûâ ãëàçà è êðåïêî ñæàâ ãóáû, ÷óæàê-õðèñòèàíèí ïîäíÿë ïîâûøå ðóêó ñ îãíåì ñâîåé ñèëû, ÿðûì, æàðêèì è ðàñïðîñòðàíÿâøèì çàïàõ êðîâè.

-Ýòî îíî, äà?

-Äà, Ãîäðèê… Ïîãàñè åãî, áûñòðåå!

Âçäðîãíóâ, îí ñæàë ïàëüöû, è ïëàìÿ ïîãàñëî. Ñìåøíî ìîðãàÿ, äàò÷àíèí ñ óäèâëåíèåì è èñïóãîì ñïðîñèë:

-Ïî÷åìó? Ýòî îïàñíî?

-Íåëüçÿ äîëãî äàâàòü ãîðåòü ýòîìó îãíþ, òàê òû áûñòðî òåðÿåøü ñèëû. È òû áûë â ÷åì-òî ïðàâ, åñëè ìàã íå îáó÷åí ñïåöèàëüíî çàùèùàòüñÿ, òî îòêðûâàòü ñâîþ ñèëó íàäîëãî íå ñòîèò… Äðóãèå ìîãóò èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòî ïðîòèâ íåãî ñàìîãî…

Ðîâåíà îïóñòèëàñü îáðàòíî íà êàìíè.

-Íî êàêîé öâåò ó òâîåãî ïëàìåíè! Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñûí Îãíÿ, Ãîäðèê. È îáëàäàåøü îãðîìíîé ñèëîé… Åñëè òåáÿ îáó÷èòü, íè îäèí èç íûíå æèâóùèõ ìàãîâ íå ñìîæåò ñ òîáîé ñïðàâèòüñÿ!

-À çà÷åì ìíå ó÷èòüñÿ? ß íå õî÷ó áûòü ìàãîì, ýòî ãðåõ, êîëäóíàì íåò ïðîùåíèÿ, èì ñóæäåíî âå÷íî ãîðåòü â Àäó!

-È êòî òåáå ýòî ñêàçàë? Æðåö íîâîãî Áîãà? Òû, çíà÷èò, äóìàåøü, ÷òî òûñÿ÷è ëþäåé, æèâøèõ äî òîãî, êàê íà Þãå ïðèäóìàëè Õðèñòà, ïîñëå ñìåðòè ïîïàëè â ýòîò òâîé Àä è ìó÷àþòñÿ òàì? Äàæå âåëè÷àéøèå äðóèäû, ãîâîðèâøèå ñ áîãàìè, òàêèå êàê Òàëèåñèí èëè Ìèððäèí? Îíè, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, ýòîìó Áîãó íå ïîêëîíÿëèñü, çà ÷òî åìó èõ íàêàçûâàòü, âåäü îíè íè÷åãî åìó íå îáåùàëè!

-Òû íå ïîíèìàåøü! Âñå ýòè áîãè, êîòîðûì ïîêëîíÿëèñü íàøè ïðåäêè, ýòî äåìîíû, ñëóãè Äüÿâîëà, ñîáëàçíèòåëÿ äóø ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ…

-Çíà÷èò, òû ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî çíàåøü âñå ëó÷øå ìóäðûõ, ïðîæèâøèõ âòðîå, à òî è â÷åòâåðî áîëüøå òåáÿ? Òûñÿ÷åëåòèÿìè ëþäè îáðàùàëèñü ê Áîãèíå-Ìàòåðè, ê Äîíå è Áåëó, Íóääó è Àðèàíðîä, ðàçãîâàðèâàëè ñ äóõàìè è âçûâàëè ê áîãàì, è çà âñå ýòî âðåìÿ íå íàøëîñü íè îäíîãî, äîñòàòî÷íî óìíîãî, ÷òîáû äîãàäàòüñÿ, ÷òî åãî äóðà÷àò è çàìàíèâàþò â Àä çëîáíûå äåìîíû! Ñòðàííî æå òû äóìàåøü î ñîáñòâåííûõ ïðåäêàõ!

-Ìîè ïðåäêè ìîëèëèñü Àñàì!

-Ïîäóìàåøü! Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òî÷íî íå Õðèñòó!

Îíà âíîâü íà÷èíàëà çëèòüñÿ íà óïðÿìîãî äóðàêà, îòêàçûâàþùåãî ñâîèì ïðåäêàì â ìóäðîñòè, õîòÿ áû ðàâíîé åãî ñîáñòâåííîé… Äà îíè â Àííîíå, èëè êóäà òàì äóøè äàò÷àí ïîïàäàþò, íàâåðíÿêà óæå æàëåþò, ÷òî äåòåé ðîæàëè!

-Äà, íå Õðèñòó… Íî…

-Ïîìîë÷è. Ãîäðèê, òû íàâåðíÿêà çíàåøü êàêîãî-íèáóäü õîðîøåãî ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé íå ïîêëîíÿåòñÿ þæíîìó Áîãó, ïðàâäà?

-Íó, çíàþ…

-È ÷òî æå, ïî-òâîåìó ýòîò ÷åëîâåê âñåíåïðåìåííî ïîïàäåò â Àä, òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî íå ñîáëþäàë çàêîíû òâîåãî Áîãà? Ñêîëü áû óìíûì, äîáðûì, ñïðàâåäëèâûì, õðàáðûì îí íå áûë?

Ãîäðèê îòêðûë áûëî ðîò, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü, íî çàäóìàëñÿ… Îí âñïîìèíàë âñå òîãî æå Èíãâàðà, ìóäðîãî ñêàëüäà, êîòîðîãî óâàæàëè, õîòü è ïîáàèâàëèñü, âñå æèòåëè èõ ïîñåëêà. Îí âñïîìíèë ñåìüþ Ãàðàëüäà-êóçíåöà, îòêàçàâøóþñÿ êðåñòèòüñÿ è â ñêîðîì âðåìåíè ïîêèíóâøóþ îêðåñòíîñòè… Ãàðàëüä áûë ïðåêðàñíûì ìàñòåðîì è î÷åíü ñïîêîéíûì ÷åëîâåêîì – îí íèêîãäà íè ñ êåì íå ñïîðèë è çà âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü íèêîãî íå îáèäåë è íè ðàçó íå óäàðèë, õîòÿ áûë, êàê è ïîëîæåíî êóçíåöó, î÷åíü ñèëüíûì… À ïîòîì îí âñïîìíèë Ñòðîðè-âåäóíà, ê êîòîðîìó õîäèëà ëå÷èòüñÿ âñÿ îêðóãà äàæå ïîñëå êðåùåíèÿ, õîòÿ îòåö Àíòîíèé îñóæäàë çà ýòî; è êîíå÷íî æå, Ãîäðèê âñïîìíèë Õåëüãó, íåæíóþ Õåëüãó, êîòîðóþ îáâèíÿëè â ïîñîáíè÷åñòâå êîëäóíó è êîòîðóþ îí ñàì ïåðåä îòöîì íàçâàë âåäüìîé…

-Ìîë÷èøü, õðèñòèàíèí… Çíàåøü âåäü òàêèõ ëþäåé… Âîò è ïîäóìàé, êàê ñ íèìè áûòü, ãäå èì â òâî¸ì ìèðå ìåñòî íàéòè. Ïîäóìàé, è ïîéìè, ÷òî íå âñå òàê ïðîñòî, êàê òåáå êàæåòñÿ.

Ðîâåíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íàêîíåö-òî íàøëà òî, ÷òî çàñòàâèò äàò÷àíèíà çàäóìàòüñÿ è, áûòü ìîæåò, ïîêàæåò åìó, ÷òî ìèð íå òàêîâ, êàêèì åãî îïèñûâàþò æðåöû Õðèñòà. Îíà áîëüøå íå çàäóìûâàëàñü, ÷òî åé äåëàòü, âîçâðàùàòüñÿ ëè â ñâÿòèëèùå, èëè ïîïûòàòüñÿ íàéòè ñåáå íîâóþ ñóäüáó. Â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà Ãîäðèê çàìîëê, çàäóìàâøèñü, îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà äðóãîé áåðåã è íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íè÷åãî. Âîîáùå íè÷åãî, îíà äàæå íå âñïîìíèëà î äîëãå ïåðåä ðîäîì, î êëÿòâå, äàííîé ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä; âñå, ÷òî å¸ ñåé÷àñ èíòåðåñîâàëî – ýòî ìèð Ãîäðèêà, òî, êàê äàò÷àíèí åãî âèäåë. Îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âåðà âî Õðèñòà – ýòî îäíî èç òåõ èçìåíåíèé, î êîòîðûõ å¸ øåïòàëè ðó÷üè è ðàññêàçûâàëè ïòèöû; Ãîäðèê ïîêàçàë åé, ÷òî æèçíü âíå ñâÿòèëèùà òå÷åò ñîâåðøåííî èíà÷å. À âåäü ïåðåìåíû â ìèðîçäàíèè è èõ ïîíèìàíèå èíòåðåñîâàëè å¸ áîëüøå âñåãî. Çà÷åì åé âîçâðàùàòüñÿ íàçàä? Çà òàéíàìè Âëàäû÷èö Îçåðà? À åñòü ëè îíè, ýòè òàéíû, èëè òàì, íà Èíèñ Ðèîíí âñå òî æå ñàìîå – îáðÿäû è ìîëèòâû, êàê âî âðåìåíà êîðîëÿ Àðòóðà, ðàçâå ÷òî âîèíû áîëåå íå ïðèõîäÿò çà ñâÿùåííûì îðóæèåì è ïðåäñêàçàíèåì ñóäüáû… Òàê çà÷åì åé ýòî? Îíà ñèëüíà è óìíà, è íàâåðíÿêà ñìîæåò ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî âñåì, ÷òî åé âñòðåòèòñÿ çà ïðåäåëàìè ñâÿùåííîãî ëåñà!

-Íó, î ÷åì òû äóìàåøü, Ãîäðèê? Íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ æå òû òàê è ñèäåòü çäåñü âñþ îñòàâøóþñÿ æèçíü, ïûòàÿñü èñêóïèòü íåñóùåñòâóþùóþ âèíó ïåðåä ñòðàííûì áîãîì?

-Íå ñîáèðàþñü…

Îí íå äîãîâîðèë, âíîâü ïîãðóçèâøèñü â ðàçäóìüÿ.

-À åñëè íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ, òàê ÷òî æå òû ñèäèøü? – â íåé ñëîâíî ÷òî-òî ïðîáóäèëîñü, êàêàÿ-òî íîâàÿ ñèëà, è Ðîâåíà ïðîñòî íå ìîãëà óñèäåòü íà ìåñòå. Âïåðâûå çà ïàðó ëåò åé õîòåëîñü íå ñèäåòü è äóìàòü, à èäòè è äåëàòü.

-Òû, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, òàê è íå ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òî òû çäåñü èñêàë… Ãîäðèê! ×òî òû õîòåë íàéòè íà òåððèòîðèè íàøåãî ñâÿòèëèùà?

-Íè÷åãî ÿ ó âàñ íå èñêàë… ß çàáëóäèëñÿ íî÷üþ â ëåñó. Â íåì è äíåì ëåãêî ïîòåðÿòüñÿ, à óæ íî÷üþ, äà åù¸ â òóìàíå, äà åù¸ ïîñëå äîæäÿ…

-Íî êàê òû çäåñü âîîáùå îêàçàëñÿ? Íå òàê ÷àñòî æèòåëè Äàòñêèõ Çåìåëü çàáðåäàþò â ýòè ëåñà…

-ß… – Ãîäðèê çàìÿëñÿ, íå çíàÿ, êàê îòâåòèòü. ×òî îí ìîã ñêàçàòü ýòîé ãîéäåëêå? ×òî îí èñêàë ñâîþ íåâåñòó, êîòîðàÿ ñáåæàëà, ïîòîìó ÷òî åãî ðîäñòâåííèêè õîòåëè å¸ óáèòü çà âåäîâñòâî?

-ß èñêàë îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà… Îäíó äåâóøêó… Äâå íî÷è íàçàä îíà îòïðàâèëàñü êóäà-òî â ýòè êðàÿ è íå âåðíóëàñü…

-È êòî îíà òåáå? Ñåñòðà? Íåò, âðÿä ëè… Íåâåñòà? Ïî ãëàçàì âèæó, íåâåñòà. È ÷òî æå òâîåé íåâåñòå ïîíàäîáèëîñü â çåìëÿõ ãîéäåëîâ, âî Õðèñòà íå âåðóþùèõ?

-Îíà òîæå íåâåðóþùàÿ… Îíà îòêàçàëàñü êðåñòèòüñÿ…

-È òû ñîáèðàëñÿ âçÿòü å¸ â æåíû? Òâîÿ âåðà ýòî ïîçâîëÿåò?

-Íåò, íî ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî îíà ñîãëàñèòñÿ êðåñòèòüñÿ ðàäè ìåíÿ… Ðàäè íàøåé ëþáâè! À òåïåðü…

-×òî òåïåðü?

-Òåáÿ ýòî íå êàñàåòñÿ.

-Âåðîÿòíî… È âñå æå, äàæå íåêðåùåíàÿ äàò÷àíêà íå îòïðàâèòñÿ ïðîñòî òàê ïîãóëÿòü â ëåñà Ëîòèàí. Óæ íå ïðîãíàëè ëè å¸ òâîè æå åäèíîâåðöû? ß ñëûøàëà, ÷òî òàêîå ñëó÷àåòñÿ…

Ãîäðèê ðåçêî âñòàë è îòâåðíóëñÿ ê ëåñó.

-Ýòî íå òâîå äåëî, ãîéäåëêà.

-ß ïðàâà, íå òàê ëè? – Ðîâåíà ïîäíÿëàñü ñ çåìëè è ïîäîøëà ê íåìó.

-Ãîäðèê, ÷òî áû íè ñëó÷èëîñü, âðÿä ëè òû â ýòîì âèíîâàò. Òû ëþáèøü å¸, ýòî âèäíî… Íî òàê èëè èíà÷å, åñëè îíà îòïðàâèëàñü â ýòè êðàÿ, òåáå å¸ íå íàéòè.

-Ïî÷åìó òû òàê äóìàåøü? – îí ñòîÿë, îïåðøèñü ðóêîé íà ñòâîë äóáà è âãëÿäûâàÿñü âãëóáü ëåñà.

-Âîêðóã äèêèå ëåñà, â êîòîðûõ âîäÿòñÿ ñàìûå ðàçíûå òâàðè, è îòíþäü íå âñå èç íèõ íå îïàñíû… Âäîáàâîê ìíîãèå æèòåëè ýòèõ çåìåëü íå ëþáÿò äàò÷àí. Åñòü ïîâîä, çíàåøü ëè…

-Îíà íå ïîãèáëà. Íå âåðþ.

-Íå âåðü, – íåîæèäàííî ëåãêî ñîãëàñèëàñü Ðîâåíà. – Òû ìîæåøü ïîïðîáîâàòü ïðîäîëæèòü ïîèñêè… Íî ÷òî ó òåáÿ åñòü? Êàê òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ å¸ èñêàòü? Âåäü âàñ íå ñâÿçûâàåò íèêàêîå çàêëÿòüå, à åñëè òû è øåë ïî å¸ ñëåäàì, òî ñåé÷àñ òû èõ òî÷íî ïîòåðÿë. Âïðî÷åì, èõ, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ñìûëî íî÷íûì äîæäåì…

-ß ïîéäó îáðàòíî, ÿ ïîìíþ êàê ñþäà øåë, – Ãîäðèê íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðèçíàâàòü ðàçóìíîñòü ðàññóæäåíèé Ðîâåíû. – Âñåõ ñëåäîâ íå ñìûëî, íå ëèâåíü æå øåë, â ñàìîì äåëå!

Îí ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðîäîëæàòü â òîì æå äóõå, óáåæäàÿ ñêîðåå ñåáÿ, íåæåëè å¸, íî áûë ïðåðâàí ñàìûì íåîæèäàííûì îáðàçîì – ñ îäíîé èç âåðõíèõ âåòâåé äóáà ñîðâàëñÿ æåëóäü è ïîïàë àêêóðàò åìó â ëîá. Ïîêà Ãîäðèê ñ îáèæåííûì âèäîì ïîòèðàë ëèöî è ñåðäèòî ñìîòðåë íà äåðåâî, Ðîâåíà ëåãêî íàêëîíèëàñü è ïîäíÿëà ñ çåìëè åãî îáèä÷èêà – âïîëíå êðåïêèé æåëóäü, êàê áóäòî îí íå ïðîâèñåë âñþ çèìó íà äåðåâå. Ñàìûì ñòðàííûì, âïðî÷åì, áûëî òî, ÷òî äóá ýòîò íå ïëîäîíîñèë âîò óæå ìíîãî ëåò… Ñàìà íå çíàÿ çà÷åì, îíà çàæàëà æåëóäü â êóëàêå, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû âûêèíóòü åãî îáðàòíî.

-Íó ó âàñ çäåñü è äåðåâüÿ!

-Òû æå íå õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ïîäîçðåâàåøü ýòîò äóá â íàïàäåíèè íà òâîþ äðàãîöåííóþ îñîáó? Äà ëàäíî, ñ êåì íå áûâàåò! Ðàäóéñÿ, ÷òî â ýòîé ÷àñòè ëåñà î÷åíü ðåäêî ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ ïòèöû…

"Äà è õàðàêòåð ó ãîéäåëñêèõ äåâóøåê òîò åù¸…" – ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãîäðèê ñåáå ïîä íîñ, íàêëîíÿÿñü, ÷òîáû ïîäíÿòü ñ çåìëè ïëàù.

Âðåìÿ áëèçèëîñü ê ïîëóäíþ, è ÿðêîå âåñåííåå ñîëíöå íà÷àëî ïðèïåêàòü. Ëåãêèé âåòåðîê øóðøàë âåòêàìè äåðåâüåâ è ñìÿë îçåðíóþ ãëàäü ìåëêîé ðÿáüþ. Ãäå-òî âäàëåêå, âèäèìî íà ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîì áåðåãó îçåðà, ïîñëûøàëîñü ïåíèå.

-×òî ýòî?

-Â ñâÿòèëèùå âðåìÿ îäíîãî èç ðèòóàëîâ…

-À òû íå äîëæíà â íåì ó÷àñòâîâàòü?

-Äîëæíà… – ýòî áûëî ïðîèçíåñåíî áåçó÷àñòíûì òîíîì, Ðîâåíà äàæå íå îáåðíóëàñü âçãëÿíóòü íà äàëüíèé áåðåã, ãäå áûëè îò÷åòëèâî âèäíû ôèãóðêè äåâóøåê, ñòàðàòåëüíî âûïåâàâøèõ îáðàùåíèå ê Áîãèíå.

-Òàê ÷òî æå òû äåëàåøü çäåñü?

-À ÷òî, íå ïîíÿòíî? Ñ òîáîé ðàçãîâàðèâàþ!

Ãîäðèê íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ÷åì îí çàäåë å¸ íà ýòîò ðàç:

-Â ÷åì äåëî? Òû ðàçâå íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ïðèñîåäèíèòüñÿ ê íèì?

-Íåò.

-Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü… Òû æå ñêàçàëà, ÷òî äîëæíà áûòü òàì?

Ðîâåíà ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó, ñæàâ ðóêè â êóëàêè. Ñåêóíäó îíà ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, ñóçèâ ãëàçà, à ïîòîì ïðîèçíåñëà ìåäëåííî è ïî÷òè ïî ñëîãàì, – ß äîëæíà áûòü òàì. ß òóäà íå ïîéäó. È íå ñîáèðàþñü ê íèì ïðèñîåäèíÿòüñÿ.

-Íî òåáÿ íå íàêàæóò, çà òî, ÷òî òû ïðîïóñòèëà ðèòóàë èëè ÷òî òàì òû íå äîëæíà áûëà ïðîïóñêàòü?

-Î Àðèàíðîä! Íåò! Íå íàêàæóò! Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ òóäà íå âåðíóñü!

Îäíàêî, åñëè ýòîò äàò÷àíèí âñåãäà ñòîëü ïîíÿòëèâ, îáó÷èòü åãî õîòü ÷åìó-ëèáî áóäåò íåïîñèëüíîé äëÿ íå¸ çàäà÷åé…

-Òû ñîáèðàëñÿ èäòè èñêàòü ñâîþ íåâåñòó, íå òàê ëè? Òó, êîòîðàÿ ñîâåðøåííî ñëó÷àéíî îêàçàëàñü â íàøèõ êðàÿõ, è ÷åé ñëåä òû ïîòåðÿë íî÷üþ, ïîìíèøü?

-Äà, ñîáèðàëñÿ!

Ãîäðèê øàãíóë ê ëîøàäè, òîðîïëèâî ñâîðà÷èâàÿ ïëàù è ïûòàÿñü ïðèòîðî÷èòü åãî ê ñåäëó. Îí ñëèøêîì ðåçêî âñå äåëàë, ÷òî, ðàçóìååòñÿ, íå ïîíðàâèëîñü êîíþ, êîòîðûé îñêîðáëåííî ôûðêíóâ, äåðíóëñÿ è ëÿãíóë õîçÿèíà. ×åðòûõíóâøèñü, õðàáðûé äàò÷àíèí ïîäíÿë êóëàê, ÷òîáû äàòü íåïîñëóøíîìó æèâîòíîìó õîðîøèé òû÷îê ìåæäó óøàìè, íî Ðîâåíà îêàçàëàñü áûñòðåå è, ñêîëüçíóâ ó íåãî ïîä ëîêòåì, ïðèîáíÿëà êîíÿ çà øåþ, ïîãëàæèâàÿ è øåï÷à ÷òî-òî íà óõî.

-È êàê æå òû, Ãîäðèê, ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ñâîþ íåâåñòó óãîâàðèâàòü âåðíóòüñÿ, åñëè òû äàæå ñ æèâîòíûì äîãîâîðèòüñÿ íå â ñîñòîÿíèè… Äàé ñþäà ïëàù!

Îò óäèâëåíèÿ îí ïîâèíîâàëñÿ. Íå òî ÷òî îí ñ÷èòàë ñåáÿ óìåëûì óêðîòèòåëåì ëîøàäåé, íî âîò ÷òîáû êàêàÿ-òî äåâóøêà òàê ëåãêî âòåðëàñü â äîâåðèå ê îäíîìó èç ïîðîé âåñüìà íîðîâèñòûõ êîíåé ñ îòöîâñêîé êîíþøíè… Ïîêà îí ðàññìàòðèâàë å¸, Ðîâåíà óñïåëà ïðèñòåãíóòü ïëàù ê ñåäëó, îòâÿçàòü êîíÿ îò äåðåâà è ïîäâåñòè åãî ê îïóøêå.

-Íó ÷òî, Ãîäðèê, ïîéäåì èñêàòü òâîþ íåâåñòó?

-Íî òû… Òû ÷òî, ñîáèðàåøüñÿ èäòè ñî ìíîé? ß íå ïðîñèë òâîåé ïîìîùè!

-À ÿ è íå ïðåäëàãàþ. Èäåì æå!

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà, òðÿõíóâ âîëîñàìè, áûñòðûì øàãîì íàïðàâèëàñü âãëóáü ëåñà, à êîíü, õîòü îíà íå âåëà åãî çà ïîâîäüÿ è íèêàê íå ïîçâàëà çà ñîáîé, ïîøåë â òîì æå íàïðàâëåíèè. Ãîäðèêó íè÷åãî íå îñòàâàëîñü, êðîìå êàê ïîéòè âñëåä çà íèìè, ïûòàÿñü íàãíàòü íà óäèâëåíèå áûñòðî äâèãàâøóþñÿ ãîéäåëêó, ó÷èòûâàÿ òî, ÷òî îíà áûëà áîñèêîì, à çåìëÿ â ëåñó íåðîâíîé è ïîêðûòîé ñêëèçêèìè ñòàðûìè ëèñòüÿìè è ìåëêèìè ëîìàíûìè âåòî÷êàìè.

Êîãäà îíè èñ÷åçëè èç âèäó çà äåðåâüÿìè, âåòâè ñòàðîãî äóáà øåâåëüíóëèñü, êîðíè ïîïîëçëè, ñêðûâàÿ ñëåäû ìîëîäûõ ìàãîâ, ñìèíàÿ ëèñòâó è îïëåòàÿ êàìíè íà áåðåãó; îäèí îñîáåííî òîëñòûé êîðåíü ïåðåêðûë íà÷àëî òðîïû… Åù¸ ïàðó ñåêóíä ñòâîë äåðåâà ñêðèïåë, ðàñêà÷èâàëèñü âåòêè, øóìåë âåòåð â êðîíå îêðóæàþùèõ âÿçîâ, à ïîòîì âñå ñòèõëî, áóäòî íè÷åãî è íå ïðîèçîøëî – áåðåã âûãëÿäåë òàê, ñëîâíî ëþäåé çäåñü íå áûëî ïî ìåíüøåé ìåðå ãîä.

_Ïîäîçðåâàþ, ÷òî â êîíöå ïðîëîãà ÿ ýòîãî íå íàïèñàëà, íî îò __review ÿ îòíþäü íå îòêàæóñü. Ìîæåò, îíè ñïðîâîöèðóþò ìåíÿ óñêîðèòü íàïèñàíèå ïðîäîëæåíèÿ… (__hint!)_


	3. Èíòåðìåäèÿ, Ïàìÿòü

_Âñå êàê âñåãäà, ÷åòâåðêó Îñíîâàòåëåé òàêè ïðèäóìàëà Ðîóëèíã. Íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ïðî íèõ çäåñü ìíîãî, íî âñå-òàêè…_

_À ýòî, çíàêîìüòåñü, òàê ñêàçàòü êðàòêèé îáçîð íîâîñòåé, ÷òî â ìèðå, âåðíåå â Áðèòàíèè, ïðîèñõîäèò. Èëè íå ïðîèñõîäèò…_

****

**_Èíòåðìåäèÿ_****__**

**_~_****_Ïàìÿòü_****_~_**

…-Domine, exaudi orationem meam…

…Kyrie Eleison, Christe Eleison…

…In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti, Amen.

Çà ñòåíàìè ìàëåíüêîé ÷àñîâíè, ïîñòðîåííîé ñîâìåñòíûìè òðóäàìè âñåé îêðóãè, çàâûâàë âåòåð, øâûðÿÿ â óçêèå îêíà êàïëè äîæäÿ. Ôðàíê â ïðîñòîé ìîíàøåñêîé ðÿñå ñòîÿë ïåðåä ãðóïïîé ñêëîíèâøèõñÿ ëþäåé, âûïåâàÿ ñîðâàííûì ãîëîñîì ñëîâà ëàòèíñêîé ìîëèòâû. Ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà âñëåä çà íèì â ðàçíîáîé ïîâòîðèëè íåñêîëüêî ìóæ÷èí, ñòîÿâøèõ áëèæå âñåãî ê ñâÿùåííèêó. Ìîëèëèñü ïðèñóòñòâóþùèå çà óïîêîé äóøè ïðîïàâøåãî íåäåëþ íàçàä Ãîäðèêà Îðìññîíà, ìëàäøåãî ñûíà ñàìîãî áîãàòîãî ÷åëîâåêà â îêðóãå, Îðìà Íåèñòîâîãî. Îðì ïðîâåë âñþ ìîëîäîñòü â ìîðå íà áîðòó äðàêêàðà, ïîñåëèëñÿ íà âûêóïëåííîé çà íàãðàáëåííûå äåíüãè çåìëå â Äàòñêèõ Âëàäåíèÿõ â Àíãëèè è áûë îäíèì èç ïåðâûõ êðåñòèâøèõñÿ íà ñåâåðå Âëàäåíèé. Åãî çëîãî íðàâà è åãî íåèñòîâûõ â äðàêå ëþäåé áîÿëèñü ïî÷òè âñå îêðåñòíûå æèòåëè, êðîìå ðàçâå ÷òî ñâÿùåííèêà è íûíå ïîêîéíîãî Ñòðîðè-âåäóíà. Êîãäà-òî çäåñü æèë åù¸ Èíãâàð-ñêàëüä, òàêæå íè ìàëî Îðìà íå áîÿâøèéñÿ, íî îí ïîêèíóë ìåñòíîñòü òðè ãîäà íàçàä, êàê ðàç ïåðåä ïðèõîäîì îòöà Àíòîíèÿ, êîòîðûé ñåé÷àñ êàê ðàç çàâåðøèë ìîëåáåí è îòîøåë ê àëòàðþ ïîäãîòîâèòü ñâÿòûå äàðû.

Ãîäðèêà, â îòëè÷èå îò åãî îòöà, â îêðóãå ëþáèëè. Îí òîæå íå îòëè÷àëñÿ òåðïåíèåì è ñêðîìíîñòüþ, íî íèêîãäà íå áûë áåññìûñëåííî æåñòîê. Õîäèëè ñëóõè, ÷òî îí ïðîñèë ðóêè Õåëüãè, äî÷åðè Ñòðîðè, äàæå ïûòàëñÿ óáåäèòü å¸ ïðèíÿòü èñòèííóþ âåðó, íî, óçíàâ, ÷òî âåñü ýòîò ðîä – êîëäóíû, âèíîâíûå â ïðîøëîãîäíåì íåóðîæàå, ïåðâûì âûçâàëñÿ ïîéòè ñ îòöîì âîçäàòü ñåìüå Õàôôëïàôô ïî çàñëóãàì. Êîãäà æå âåäüìà ñáåæàëà èç îãíÿ, îí ïîãíàëñÿ çà íåé, æåëàÿ îòîìñòèòü çà ïîïûòêó ïðîäàòü åãî äóøó Äüÿâîëó. Ïîãíàëñÿ è íå âåðíóëñÿ èç ãîéäåëñêèõ çåìåëü, â êîòîðûå åãî, íåñîìíåííî, çàìàíèëà êîëäóíüÿ. Êîãäà ñòàëî ÿñíî, ÷òî áîëåå îíè åãî íå óâèäÿò, áûëî ðåøåíî ïîìîëèòüñÿ î äóøå íåñ÷àñòíîãî, ïîãèáøåãî âî èìÿ Ãîñïîäà, ïîñòàâèòü åìó êðåñò íà êëàäáèùå… È, â ñëó÷àå ñåìüè Îðìà – çàáûòü î ïðîïàâøåì. ×òî èì? Ñûíîì áîëüøå, ñûíîì ìåíüøå…

***

…Íàä ïåïåëèùåì óñàäüáû, åù¸ íåäàâíî ñòîÿâøåé íåïîäàëåêó îò ìîðñêîãî áåðåãà, òîñêëèâî êðè÷à, âèëèñü ÷àéêè. Ñ âîñòîêà ïðèáëèæàëàñü áóðÿ, ìîðå áûëî íåñïîêîéíî, è ïòèöû, âå÷íî ñ íèì ñâÿçàííûå, òîæå. Âåòåð ïîäíèìàë â âîçäóõ ïûëü ñ ïî÷åðíåâøèõ áðåâåí ôóíäàìåíòà, øóðøàë â óãëàõ áûâøåé êîíþøíè, øåâåëèë ñóõóþ òðàâó íà îïóøêå ïîäñòóïàâøåãî ê íûíå ïîëíîñòüþ ñãîðåâøåé îãðàäå ëåñà.

Ýòîò äîì áûë ðàâíî äàëåêî îò âñåõ ñîñåäåé, åãî õîçÿèí ïðåäïî÷èòàë îáùàòüñÿ ñ íèìè êàê ìîæíî ìåíüøå, îñîáåííî ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê áîëüøèíñòâî æèòåëåé îêðóãè ïðèíÿëè õðèñòèàíñòâî. Íî äàæå ïîñëå òðåõ ëåò ïîêëîíåíèÿ þæíîìó Áîãó ëþäè âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ïðèõîäèëè ê âåäóíó çà ëåêàðñòâîì è ñîâåòîì. Çà ëåêàðñòâîì, òàê êàê îí áûë ñâåäóù â òðàâàõ, à çà ñîâåòîì, òàê êàê åãî äî÷ü ñëàâèëàñü ñâîèì äàðîì âèäåòü áóäóùåå. Ïðîñèëè åãî ñêàçàòü íàãîâîð íà óäà÷íîå ðàçðåøåíèå îò áðåìåíè, âûçâàòü äîæäü èëè ïîìî÷ü îòûñêàòü çàïëóòàâøåå â ëåñàõ æèâîòíîå. Ñïðàøèâàëè åãî äî÷ü î ñóäüáå ìîëîäûõ, î áëèçîñòè ñìåðòè è î âðåìåíè ðîæäåíèÿ. Íèêîìó èç ïðèõîäèâøèõ íå îòêàçûâàëè è ïëàòû çà ïîìîùü íå ïðîñèëè, íî ëþäè ñàìè íåñëè èì ÿéöà è ìîëîêî, ìÿñî è çåëåíü, ëåòîì – èçäåëèÿ èç æåëåçà, îñåíüþ – ìåä, çèìîé – ìåõ, à âåñíîé – ïîñóäó. Ïîäàðêè ïðèíèìàëè, íå îòêàçûâàÿñü, è âñåãäà îòâå÷àëè äîáðûì ñîâåòîì. ×åì çàíèìàëñÿ õîçÿèí óñàäüáû, êðîìå ïîìîùè ìåñòíûì, íèêòî íå çíàë, äà è çíàòü îñîáåííî íå õîòåë – ó íèõ, ó âåäóíîâ, ñâîè äåëà, ïðîñòîìó ÷åëîâåêó ëó÷øå íå ñîâàòüñÿ… Òàê è áûëî, íî íåäåëþ íàçàä Îðì Ãîäôðèäñîí ñîáðàë ñâîèõ ëþäåé è îáúÿâèë èì, ÷òî Ñòðîðè Õàôôëïàôô íàñëàë íà îêðóãó ïîð÷ó, ÷òî ïðîøëîãîäíèé íåóðîæàé – ýòî åãî ðóê äåëî, íå ãîâîðÿ óæ î äè÷è, ïîêèíóâøåé ëåñà. Ðàñïàëåííûå ùåäðî ïîäëèâàåìîé ìåäîâóõîé, ëþäè íà÷àëè òðåáîâàòü íàêàçàòü êîëäóíà, îò êðèêîâ áûñòðî ïåðåøëè ê äåéñòâèÿì è ÷åðåç ïàðó ÷àñîâ, òàê è íå îñòûâ, ïîÿâèëèñü ïåðåä îãðàäîé óñàäüáû âåäóíà…

Ñòåìíåëî, ÷àéêè äàâíî óëåòåëè íà ñêàëû, ê ñâîèì ãíåçäàì, à âåòåð ïðîäîëæàë ãóëÿòü õîçÿèíîì ïî ðàçâàëèíàì ñîææåííîãî äîìà. Øóì âîëí óñèëèâàëñÿ, âåòåð âûë âñå ãðîì÷å è ãðîì÷å, è âñêîðå ïåðâûå êàïëè áóäóùåãî ëèâíÿ óïàëè âî äâîð, ïðèáèâàÿ ê çåìëå ïîäíÿòûé âåòðîì ïåïåë è ñìà÷èâàÿ äàâíî ïîòóõøèå óãëè. Íåñêîëüêî êàïåëü ñêîëüçíóëè ïî ìàëåíüêîìó ñëàáîìó ðîñòêó, íåèçâåñòíî êàê ïîÿâèâøåìóñÿ íà ýòîì ïåïåëèùå – òîíåíüêèé ñòåáåëåê ñîñíû ñ íåñêîëüêèìè áëåäíûìè õâîèíêàìè íà âåðõóøêå óïðÿìî öåïëÿëñÿ çà ïî÷âó ïîä óäàðàìè ñòàâøåãî øêâàëüíûì âåòðà, êðåíÿñü íàä îáóãëåííûìè êîñòÿìè Ñòðîðè Õàôôëïàôôà, ïåðâîãî ìàãà â Áðèòàíèè, óáèòîãî ìàããëàìè ïðîñòî çà òî, ÷òî îí ìàã…

***

…Â ïðîñòîðíîé êîìíàòå íà ïîëó, ïîêðûòîì ìåäâåæüèìè øêóðàìè, ñèäåëà ãëÿäÿ â îãîíü â êàìèíå âûñîêàÿ õóäàÿ æåíùèíà. Å¸ áåëûå âîëîñû êàçàëèñü òîíêîé ïàóòèíîé, ìîëî÷íî-áåëàÿ, ïî÷òè ïðîçðà÷íàÿ êîæà áûëà ïîêðûòà ìåëêèìè ñòàð÷åñêèìè ìîðùèíàìè, îäíàêî ÿçûê íå ïîâåðíóëñÿ áû íàçâàòü å¸ ñòàðîé, òàêîé ñèëîé âåÿëî îò ýòîé ôèãóðû â ÷åðíîì ñâîáîäíîì îäåÿíèè. Îíà ïîøåâåëèëàñü è îñòîðîæíî âñòàëà, ïîäîøëà ê îêíó, êóòàÿñü â íàêèíóòûé íà ïëå÷è ïëàù, è îáëîêîòèëàñü íà óçêèé ïîäîêîííèê. Äàëåêî âíèçó, ïîä ñòåíàìè çàìêà, â ëåñó âûëè âîëêè, à íà îïóøêå â ëóííîì ñâåòå íåóêëþæå îòïëÿñûâàëè àëüâû. Âíåçàïíî ê îêíó òèõî ñïëàíèðîâàëà áîëüøàÿ ñèïóõà, óöåïèëàñü êîãîòêàìè çà ðóêó æåíùèíû è óòâåðäèòåëüíî óõíóëà. Óäèâëåííî ïîêà÷àâ ãîëîâîé, õîçÿéêà êîìíàòû ïåðåñàäèëà ïòèöó íà âèñåâøèå ðÿäîì ñ îêîííûì ïðîåìîì âåòâèñòûå îëåíüè ðîãà. Óñòðîèâøèñü ïîóäîáíåå, ïòèöà âûòÿíóëà âïåðåä ëàïêó, ê êîòîðîé áûë ïðèâÿçàí òîíêèé ñâèòîê. Âçÿâ åãî, æåíùèíà îòîøëà ê êàìèíó, ÷òîáû ïðî÷èòàòü íàïèñàííîå èçÿùíîé âÿçüþ ïèñüìî îò å¸ áûâøåé ó÷åíèöû Íèíèàí Ëîòò:

"…ìîè ïðèâåòñòâèÿ Âëàäû÷èöå Ãâåíâûôàð…Íåïðèÿòíîå èçâåñòèå… Æàëü, ÷òî ìíå ïðèõîäèòñÿ ñîîáùàòü… Âàøà âíó÷êà… Íèêòî òàê è íå ñìîã íàéòè…"

Ãâåíâûôàð ñæàëà ïåðãàìåíò â ðóêàõ òàê, ÷òî íîãòè âïèëèñü â ëàäîíü. Å¸ íàñëåäíèöà, íîñèòåëüíèöà âñåõ òàëàíòîâ äî÷åðåé Âîðîíà, ïåðåäàâàâøèõñÿ â ðîäó îò ìàòåðè ê äî÷åðè âîò óæå ìíîãî âåêîâ… Å¸ äîðîãàÿ Ðîâåíà, íàäåæäà âñåé å¸ æèçíè, íàäåæäà íà âîññòàíîâëåíèå äîáðîãî èìåíè Ðýéâåíêëî, îïîçîðåííîãî äî÷åðüþ Ãâåíâûôàð è ìàòåðüþ ïðåêðàñíîé Ðîâåíû, îòêàçàâøåéñÿ îò ÷åñòè ñëóæèòü Áîãèíå-Ìàòåðè… Ðîâåíà ïðîïàëà èç ñâÿòèëèùà â äåíü, íà êîòîðûé áûëî íàçíà÷åíî å¸ ïîñëåäíåå ïîñâÿùåíèå!

Áûâøàÿ Âëàäû÷èöà Îçåðà ñ Èíèñ Ðèîíí, ïîìíèâøàÿ åù¸ âåëèêóþ Íèìóý, íåâèäÿùå ñìîòðåëà â îãîíü. Õîòü îíà è íå áûëà Ïðîðèöàòåëüíèöåé, ÷òî-òî ïîäñêàçûâàëî åé, ÷òî áîëüøå î ñâîåé ìàëåíüêîé Ðîâåíå îíà íå óñëûøèò.

×åðåç íåäåëþ íà âñåì îñòðîâå Àíãëñè áûë îáúÿâëåí òðàóð – ñêîí÷àëàñü Ãâåíâûôàð ôåðõ Äèàðìóéä, çâàâøàÿñÿ, êàê è âñå æåíùèíû å¸ ðîäà, Ðýéâåíêëî. Ëåäè Ãâåí, äðóèäêà, äî÷ü îäíîãî ïðàâèòåëÿ è æåíà äðóãîãî, çàìåíèâøàÿ ñâîåãî ìóæà ïîñëå åãî ñìåðòè, áûëà ïîñëåäíèì ìàãîì â Áðèòàíèè, óäîñòîèâøèìñÿ ïîäîáíûõ ïî÷åñòåé îò ìàããëîâ…

È òàêè äà, ÿ ñîâåðøåííî íå ïðîòèâ êîììåíòàðèåâ. Ðàçâå ÷òî ëó÷øå îáîéòèñü áåç îñîáûõ íàåçäîâ (ýòî ÿ òàê, íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé…)


End file.
